A Ripple in Time
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: What if Garp gave up on trying to convince Luffy to join the Marines? What if he decided to train Luffy so that he would be strong enough to face any foe, but also help defend the innocent? Who knows, but Luffy knew one thing, he would find One Piece and become Pirate King. Slightly Smarter/Stronger, Logia-Devil Fruit LuffyxHarem. Expanded Crew.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ripple in Time.**

 **Chapter 1: The First Crewmember.**

 **A/N: Hello, so this is my first attempt at a One Piece FanFiction because a few have given me a few ideas that I wanted to give a try. Basically, Garp will be more accepting of Luffy's desire and train him to be the best pirate in the world, but a pirate that doesn't prey on the weak and instead helps them in any way he can. He will also have a different Devil Fruit but for the entirety of the East Blue saga he will not use it, just Haki and the Rokushiki.**

"Normal speech."

 _'_ _Normal thought.'_

 _"_ _Name of technique."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Marine Vice-Admiral, Monkey D. Garp stared at his grandson with something akin to disappointment and pride. Disappointment because his grandson main desire was to become Pirate King and eventually his enemy, but pride because there were very few men in the world who would dare proclaim such a dream to the Hero of the Marines so carelessly.

Ever since his grandson had been born, he had tried on numerous occasions to get him to become a Marine, but no matter what he did, Luffy was just as stubborn as he could be.

For as long as he could remember, Luffy had wished for nothing more than to be a pirate. But after "Red-Haired" Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates and a member of the Yonko had given Luffy his favourite straw hat, Luffy's dream grew to desiring to become Pirate King.

Nothing he had said or done would change his mind and now, as Garp looked upon his grandson he couldn't help but sigh. He was one of, if not the strongest Marine in the world and he couldn't deny his grandson his dream.

"Alright Luffy." The young boy before him perked up. He had been down for a while. His current Logia Devil Fruit made it so he couldn't touch or be around anyone for a while without the chance of him losing control. Been away from his friend Makino and the rest of the villagers. "I'll help train you to achieve your dream."

"Really?" Garp nodded his head and couldn't keep the small smile that formed on his face as he watched a huge grin break out onto his face and Luffy began practically vibrating with eagerness. "Yatta! Thank you grandpa!" He rushed forward and went to hug him only for Luffy to end up face first into the ground with a large bump on his head that was smoking.

Garp stood over him with one fist outstretched.

"You idiot! You want to become Pirate King then so be it!" Luffy rubbed his head and sat up with tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. "This training isn't going to be easy, so get up!" Luffy did so. "Now attack me boy. We shall see what you learnt when I put you on this island."

Nodding his head determinedly, Luffy wiped his eyes of any tears and then rushed forwards.

Garp simple stood there and he already had multiple plans in place to make Luffy much stronger. The boy wanted to be a pirate, he could continue dillydallying like he had been. But if he wanted to be Pirate King then he would have to be much stronger. With men like Whitebeard and Akainu out there he would have to get stronger.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Garp could hardly believe how quickly the next ten years passed. When he wasn't doing Marine work, he was training his grandson in everything he possibly could. For the first year he had Luffy conditioning his body and teaching him to throw a punch and kick properly without injuring himself.

He himself knew the basics of all Marine fighting styles, but Garp believed that overwhelming physical capabilities and knowing how to correctly throw a punch and kick was better. Then again that was just his personal opinion.

After that year, Garp taught his grandson how to use Haki and the boy had some level of trouble with it. But once he accessed it Luffy improved in leaps and bounds. While he was nowhere near a master, he was better than all the amateurs. The most surprising thing about Luffy was the fact he had Haoshoku Haki, also known as Conquers Haki.

Then after two years of Haki training came Rokushiki training. In those three years Luffy easily learned the six powers and even managed to incorporate his Haki into them. Though they were far too destructive and Garp had advised Luffy to only use them in dire situations.

For the final four years were spent training to use Luffy's Devil Fruit.

One thing Garp realised over the ten years was that Luffy had a terrifyingly large amount of untapped potential, potential he had only just begun to discover. Only experience and fighting in life and death situations would further drive him to unlock that potential.

Garp looked at his sleeping grandson and took in his features. He was quite lean mainly due to him favouring speed over strength however, each and every single muscle was toned and compacted. His torso was left bare, but he did wear shorts. Other than that he had a straw hat covering his face hiding it from the sun.

Smiling at his grandson, Garp left for his ship. He had nothing left to teach his grandson, now it was up to him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The villagers all waved happily at the small spec that had once been a ship with a single passenger. They had all been gathered around to say goodbye to the young boy that had been with them for a long while. Today was the day that young boy would set out to accomplish his dream.

"There he goes." Makino said with smile planted firmly on her face. "He finally left and it's gonna be a long while to we see him again. I'm going to miss…"

"The lazy brat is going to ruin this village's reputation." Makino simply shook her head in amusement at the mayor.

Meanwhile, Luffy laid back against the boat with one arm lazily resting against the side of the boat. He looked up towards the sky with a bored look on his face. The sea was calm and despite it, Luffy found himself growing bored.

 _'_ _Well, first thing I need to do before I go to the Grandline is get a ship and a crew.'_ He released sigh and relaxed further into his seated position. _'Question is, where am I going to find any people that will be strong enough in the East Blue.'_ The sound of rushing water made his eyes open to see a whirlpool directly in front of him. _'Ah shit.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

In a ship a few miles away, two sailors lazily leaned over the side and stared down at the ocean. Neither of them cared for anything however, when something collided with the side of the boat they looked down to see a lone barrel. They each shared a grin before grabbing a rope.

When the barrel was on the ship and in their awaiting hands they both staggered at the weight. But their grins only widened.

"This thing is really heavy. Must be full of booze." The sailor's voice was strained as a testament to how heavy the barrel was.

"P-p-p-PIRATES!" A sailor in the crow's nest exclaimed and everything froze. "It's a pirate ship!" The sailors gasped and ran inside to inform the captain. Meanwhile those still on the deck and those that had heard the sailor in the crow's nest turned to watch as a single ship made its way towards them.

The ship itself was quite the eyesore due to it been painted pink and had a large red heart on the unfurling main sail. They each watched three plumes of smoke flying towards them before they realised that three balls were flying towards them at great speeds.

Everyone screamed in shock and ran around in a panicked state as they balls collided with the ship. The hull been damaged as it shock from the power behind the cannonballs. All but one orange haired beauty. As a result of the shaking ship she had widened her stance as to keep balance and as time went by and she saw the panic running through the ships inhabitants a smirk appeared on her face.

On the pirate ship, a large obese woman smirked nastily as they destroyed the dolphin figurine at the front of the cruise ship. In one hand she held a large iron mace with multiple spikes decorating its length. Covering her large girth was a pink plaid shirt, blue captain's coat and grey pants that seemed on the verge of ripping.

"Coby!" She screeched as a small, chubby boy with his pink hair in a bowl cut style seemingly appeared at her side. His body hunched over and shaking in terror at the large woman beside him. "Who is the most beautiful woman in the entire sea?" She questioned.

Y-you of course, Alvida-sama." The boy quivered even more, but internally he was saying _'anyone but you, you fat whale.'_ Of course, Coby wasn't actually brave enough to say that to her face.

"Well done." Coby ducked his head as Alvida laughed haughtily.

Al around them the Alvida pirates commented on how the cruise ship would be their first good haul in a while. None of them showing any care for the ships inhabitants.

"Well done boys. Let's show them the terror of Lady Alvida!" The pirates cheered and continued to fire at the cruise ship effectively stopping it from moving away. Coby stood there and clenched his fists tightly hating how weak he was.

Back on the ship the barrel rolled down some steps and into the hold as the shop jerked slightly when the smaller pirate ship pulled up alongside the cruise ship. The pirates throwing hooks up and began scaling the sides of the ship.

Coby avoided many people, unable to look at their frightened faces. So when he peaked his head around the corner of the door and saw no one inside, he was quite relieved. This would allow him a place to lay low until Alvida was finished. It was then he took note of the large barrel and he walked forwards to inspect it further.

"Man, what a large barrel." Coby said purely out of observations. Leaning down he began to push it towards the stairs. Well, he tried to push it towards the stairs, but due to his lack of strength and the weight of the barrel it didn't move anywhere.

"Hey, what are you sneaking around for Coby?" One of the Alvida pirates questioned as he stepped into the room. Behind him two more entered.

"Ah!" Coby jumped to his feet in panic. "I-I was just pushing this across the ship, but it's really heavy." The pirate grinned and walked towards Coby and the barrel. With some level of struggle he hauled it upright.

"Heavy? That's good, means there a lot of booze and I'm thirsty."

"We can't, Alvida-sama will kill us." The pirate sneered and raised his fist threateningly.

"She won't find out if you don't tell her." He brought his fist down on the barrel only for two fists to come through the top of the barrel and into the face of the pirate.

Coby could barely believe what he saw as he watched a large young man stretching with his straw hat slightly lopsided on his head. "Man what a great nap! I slept amazingly!" The mysterious man exclaimed while stretching for a few more moments. "Who are you?"

The two pirates growled and drew their swords threateningly. "No! Who the hell are you?!"

The man ignored them and instead regarded the unconscious pirate. "You know if he continues to sleep there he's gonna catch a cold."

"You put him there!" The two pirates roared. The straw hat wearing man paid them no heed as he looked around the hull of the ship.

"Man. I'm hungry." He looked towards Coby. "Do you have any food?"

The pirates looked confused on what was happening, but they were been ignored and they didn't like the fact that they were been ignored. Both reached for their swords and began drawing it. Both swung their swords down, eager to kill the boy who disrespected them.

Coby covered his eyes and waited for the sound of blades cutting through flesh. There was a sound of two swords been imbedded into the ground. Shakily he opened his eyes, excepting to find the man dead on the ground. Instead he saw the two pirates unconscious and stuck the ground, their blades holding them their

For a few moments, Coby stared with a shock filled gaze at the pirates, before he fearfully turned to face the man who did this.

"Who are you?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy. What about you?" The now named Luffy began walking past Coby towards the door.

"I'm Coby." In the presence of Luffy the usually terrified young boy's stutter was all but gone. "Aren't you afraid? There pirates."

"So am I." Luffy informed him with an easy going grin on his face. "Just started out though, don't even have a crew or a ship." Coby's sense of safety and security had left him, replaced with his never ending terror of pirates.

"No! Don't go that way, Alvida-sama and the pirates are up there." Despite Luffy been a pirate, Coby still felt the need to help him. He couldn't explain it, but Luffy was too kind and so unlike the other pirates that he knew of. And so, he tried his best to stop Luffy from facing certain death at the hands of the Alvida Pirates.

"So this is a pirate ship." Luffy asked while eating some food he had found in one of the rooms he had passed. Coby followed behind him, constantly checking behind his back for any pirates.

"No. This is a cruise ship."

"So there should be some lifeboats on board, right?" He asked. "I lost mine in the whirlpool. Now that was a surprise." Luffy laughed and Coby felt a smile form on his face.

"Yea, there should." Luffy nodded his head and then regarded Coby with curiosity.

"Say, are you one of the pirates?"

"Not exactly. Two years ago I wandered onto a boat thinking it was a fishing boat. Turns out it was a boat taking the pirates to their ship." Coby had a nostalgic look on his face as he recounted his life story. "They made me their Cabin boy and I've been here ever since."

"If you want to leave, then leave." Luffy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't, they'll kill me." Coby cried out.

"You're a coward." The Cabin boy slumped in defeat, knowing it was the truth. For a few moments they walked in silence before Coby asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Luffy." The boy in question looked down at the pink haired cabin boy. "What made you want to sail the seas?"

"I'm going to sail to the Grandline and become Pirate King." Luffy said it with such confidence and certainty that Coby believed he could really do it. But still, the road to become Pirate King was the road many pirates sailed.

"I-impossible! The Pirate King is the one who has it all. The money, the fame, the power. Everything!"

"I know." Luffy said. "That's why I'm going to get the One Piece."

"Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!"

"So am I, and I'll be the one to get it." Luffy drowned out the noise of Coby exclaiming about how it's impossible. After a moment or two, a twitch of his eye began to form and Luffy raised his fist before slamming it on top of Coby's head. "Shut up, idiot. My dream isn't my dream because I can do it or cause I can't, but because I want to do it." He raised his fist and clenched it tightly while flames of determination flared in his eyes. "I will become Pirate King or I'll die trying."

"Wait!" Coby cried out as he saw Luffy walking on ahead. "I have a dream two Luffy. I want to become a Marine and catch all the bad guys. Do you think I can do it?"

"If you put your mind to it then you can do anything you want. Don't let your dreams be just that, a dream."

Before they realised it they were on the deck.

"Thank you Luffy. I'm not going to be a Cabin boy forever. I'm going to be a Marine and I'm going to catch Alvida-sama – NO, Alvida!"

At that moment, Alvida appeared behind Coby with her mace slamming against the deck and splintering it. She regarded the two of them with anger in her eyes.

"Who are you going to catch Coby?" Alvida questioned. Luffy looked at her and nearly threw up in his mouth. To stop this from happening, Luffy looked around and saw the Alvida pirates stalking around them with their swords out. "You don't look like the Pirate Hunter Zoro to me." She stated as she looked at Luffy. "Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Coby opened his mouth to say his memorised line. Only for him to look at Luffy to see he looked confident and sure of himself, even though he was surrounded by dangerous individuals. Feeling his confidence grow, Coby turned to face Alvida.

"Anyone but you, you fat hag." Silence reigned after Coby's declaration. None of the Alvida pirates could believe what Coby had said, only those with a death wish had ever said that to Alvida.

As for the woman herself, she gnashed her teeth together and gripped her mace tightly. "You." She raised the mace up into the air and Coby shrunk in on himself, his previous courage having left him. "Goddamn brat!" She roared and swung her mace down. Coby shrieked and raised his hands into the air as to act as a defence against the attack.

Luffy watched this with a slowly growing grin forming on his face.

The surrounding pirates grinned as they watched Alvida swing her mace down, none of them seeing Luffy disappear from the place he once stood. He instantly reappeared, as if he teleported in between Coby and Alvida.

Lazily, he rose one arm just as the mace struck his arm. Once again silence reigned as none of the pirates could believe what they were seeing. Coby was just the same, his eyes trailing from the shock filled gaze of Alvida to the arm belonging to Luffy that was blocking Alvida's mace.

All the pirates stood in the same position as they watched Luffy thrust his spare arm into Alvida's stomach. Time seemed to slow down as Alvida hunched over, her mouth opened wide and spittle flew from her mouth. Then everything sped up once more as Alvida was launched backwards and breaking through the wall, disappearing inside of the ship.

Everyone looked at each other for confirmation of what had happened and once they had confirmed it, the pirates gripped their swords before charging forwards towards Luffy. Despite seeing the woman they were terrified of getting flown back by a boy, the fear they felt for her was still very large.

Luffy grinned and clenched his fists tightly. He had to practically restrain his subconscious from using his Haoshoku Haki and knocking them all unconscious. Garp had taught him that fighting weaklings invited more chance for arrogance to form, but his blood was pumping. His entire being was roaring for a fight. Been outnumbered would allow him the chance to at least stretch his legs and sedate his thirst for battle.

He twisted his body to the side and parried a strike from one pirate before slamming the back of his right fist into the face of another. Then he shot forwards straight into the group of pirates.

Coby stood transfixed as he watched the Alvida Pirates get taken down one by one. Every punch, every kick and every strike was a knockout blow. Pirates were launched into the air as a testament to Luffy's strength, while the future Pirate King was like a blur. His form zipping through the droves of pirate.

As time went by, more and more pirates dropped to the ground unconscious.

Luffy punched one pirate in the face, throwing him backwards straight over the side of the boat and into the ocean before landing a spinning hook kick into the pirate behind him.

He turned around to see five more pirates stood together, their hands were shaking with fear as they looked at the boy who had singlehandedly decimated their crewmates. Luffy raised an eyebrow and took a single step forwards. To match this they took one step back.

Sighing, Luffy allowed his Haoshoku Haki to be set free from its leash and centred it entirely upon the five pirates. The reaction was instantaneous as they all collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"A-amazing." Coby whispered in awe as he watched. "You took down all those pirates by yourself."

"Meh. They were weak, not even a proper challenge." Luffy kicked one awakening pirate in the head put him back into the world of blissful sleep.

"Do you think I could ever be that strong?"

"Depends on what you do with the rest of your life." Luffy grinned cheerfully.

There was a loud bang and they both looked to see Alvida stalking towards them with her mace gripped tightly in her hand. So tightly in fact that her knuckles had turned white.

"I haven't seen you use a sword yet, meaning that you're not the Pirate Hunter Zoro." Luffy grinned and nodded his head in agreement with her statement.

"Oh the hags back." Alvida snarled before rushing forwards, Luffy would admit to been surprised at how quick Alvida was for a woman her size. However, to Luffy she was moving at a snail's pace and therefore he easily moved out of the way of her mace, the ground where it struck cracking and splintering. Then he lashed out with fist that met her face, the fat all wiping in a single direction before Alvida slammed into the wall once more.

This time she didn't go through it and instead collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Smirking, Luffy blew imaginary smoke off his fist before turning to face the shocked face of Coby. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, twin geysers of water shot into the air as cannonballs struck the water.

They both looked to see marine battleships moving towards them and Luffy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Come on Coby." Tearing his gaze from the ships he turned to see Luffy rushing towards the opposite side of the boat with Alvida flung over his back.

"W-wait Luffy." He rushed up to Luffy and followed his gaze to see an orange haired beauty in a lifeboat preparing to get away from the ship. "You go on Luffy. I'm gonna stay here and join the marines."

"They're gonna believe that you were with the pirates." Coby deflated in defeat at the truth in his words. Before he knew it, he was falling towards the lifeboat with Luffy holding onto him. They landed on the boat, nearly tipping it over and the orange haired girl shrieked in shock at the intrusion.

After placing Alvida and Coby down on the boat, Luffy collapsed and leaned his head against one arm.

"Who the hell are you?" The orange haired girl shrieked.

"We can do the meet and greet later. Right now we need to get out of here shishishi." He laughed happily as the boat they were on was pushed away from the cruise ship due to the water rippling heavily.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The four of them had been sailing for around three hours and in that time Alvida had woken up five times, each time Luffy had knocked her unconscious. Things had been rocky for a while between Luffy and Nami, but it had been mainly one-sided.

After revealing himself as been the future Pirate King, and Nami revealing her hatred for pirates the two had been at odds. Luffy had at first simply ignored her however, around half an hour he had grown bored of her glares and made his view on pirates known to her.

He had talked about how most pirates are exactly like the ones she hates, but there are a few who are generally good people. Despite been sceptical, Nami had at least been friendly with Luffy since then.

Coby had to admit it was kind of hard not to want to be friends with Luffy. When he wasn't eating and he wasn't fighting he was always sleeping. It made Luffy seem more normal when you forgot about his abnormally large strength, speed and durability. Then there was the fact he generally was quite childish, yet he was also quite mature an odd combo. Overall, with his bouts of seriousness and confidence made one feel drawn to him.

"Hey Luffy." Opening his eyes, Luffy looked towards Coby. "How are you so strong?"

"Well my grandpa always tried to get me to be a marine, but I always wanted to be a pirate. Then after Shanks left I wanted to become Pirate King. I don't really know what happened to make my grandpa want to train me because of my dream, but he did and he trained me for ten years."

"Shanks. As in the Yonko "Red-Haired" Shanks, Captain of the Red Hair Pirates." Nami questioned with a hint of trepidation in her voice. She would admit the guy across from her was hot. His overall nonchalant and shaggy look was fetching, add that with his muscular figure made him easy on the eyes. To know that he knew one of the strongest men in the world was terrifying and made her more wary of the pirate across from her.

"So who is your grandpa?"

"My names Monkey D. Luffy. Take a guess?" There was a few moments of silence as Nami and Coby tried to figure out a marine that could possibly be related to Luffy.

Coby gasped in shock and looked at Luffy with eyes. "Your grandpa is Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines." Luffy grinned and nodded his head.

"What the hell!" Nami exclaimed still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this man was connected to two very powerful individuals. "Why do I even care? It's not like I'm going to see you again once we get to the island."

"Why not?" Luffy asked innocently and Nami found it incredibly adorable. "I got it, you should be my navigator."

"W-what?" Alvida muttered as she began to wake up, but before she could even fully comprehend what was happening, Luffy slammed his fist into her head knocking her unconscious once more.

Nami and Coby started at this interaction with a sweatdrop forming on their heads. Both had known the fearsome reputation of Alvida and both had been slightly terrified of her. Yet watching Luffy easily beat her with a single punch was quite amusing and shocking.

It was then Nami remembered what Luffy had said. "What?! No, you're a pirate. I hate pirates!"

"You hate me?" Luffy asked with a pout and Nami struggled to answer his question.

"W-what…I-I…No, I don't hate you." Luffy laughed uproariously and Nam realised she had been tricked and huffed, though her cheeks with slightly pink. "I'm still not joining your crew."

"Well I refuse your refusal." The absurdity of what Luffy said made her sit there for a few moments and tried to wrap her head around it. Before she could say anything in return, Luffy asked "Where are we going?"

"Shell Island." Nami responded instantly. Coby stiffened in shock, something the two instantly picked up on.

"Isn't that where Roronoa Zoro is?"

"That's the Pirate Hunter that the whale kept talking about?" Nami stifled a giggle with her hand as she looked at the woman currently in blissful unconsciousness. "So is he weak cause you sound pretty terrified of him and the last one was well; weak."

"Nononono. Roronoa is a demon in human skin."

"Shishishi. I wonder what he's like." He wondered.

"I'm scared to ask, but what is going on inside that head of yours?" Nami frowned, she was scared of how Luffy could go from been predictable to unpredictable. Just as she managed to figure out, he did something that she didn't expect and reveal a whole new aspect of him.

"If he's a good guy I think I might recruit him as my First Mate." He informed them and silence followed.

"WWHHATT?" The two screeched. "Are you insane?" Nami continued, but much calmer though her voice held a hint of defeat at solving the mystery that was Luffy.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"You're really good at this navigation stuff Nami." The orange haired girl in question blushed at the praise. The three of them had been in the town for only a few minutes and in that time they had handed over Alvida to the Marines and had gained five million berī. Nami had been almost catatonic at the amount and had been trying to seduce Luffy into handing it over. Then he came out with the compliment he just gave her.

"So are you still going to continue with this insane scheme of yours?" Name inquired.

"Meh, I'm hungry." Nami felt her a tick form on her eye as she was ignored though she felt incredibly amused by the bottomless pit he called a stomach.

"Tch. He better be paying." Nami followed after Luffy and Coby watched the two for a few moments as they conversed with one another. Then out of nowhere, Nami slapped Luffy on the back of the head and Coby shook his head in amusement.

"That was good." Coby remarked as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah it was." He wiped his mouth of any food before extending his hand out to the pink haired boy. "You do your best to become a marine, yeah?" Coby nodded his head.

"Wait, you want to become a marine?" Nami asked in confusion. "I thought you were together?"

"Nah, pinky here wants to join the marines, he was forced into becoming a marine after he was captured." He stood up from his seat and the other two followed his lead. "I wonder if Zoro is still at the base."

That single sentence seemed to have a renowned effect on the people of Shell Island as those in hearing range froze in terror before pandemonium was released. The inhabitants all but scrambling up the walls in fear. "Huh?" That was the only intelligible thing Luffy could ask as a result of the peoples actions.

"Told you Zoro was a demon in human skin. Look at the effect his name has on people." Coby whispered beside him. "Strange. He was captured by someone called Captain Morgan who's in charge around here." This time, the residents were much more panicky and terrified. "Wh-what's going on? I could understand them been terrified of Zoro. He's a criminal that could escape at any time. But Morgan's a Captain of the Marines."

"Not all Marines are good, just like how not all pirates are bad." Luffy looked towards Nami as he said this. Then he gave his usual grin. "Well let's go to the base." Then he sped off leaving Nami and Coby behind.

Once again, Luffy found himself at the Marine base and walked straight inside. The guard was thankfully asleep and due to the knocked over bottle of booze he knew the reason for his current state.

On his way through the marine base, he saw a man tied to a cross. Luffy instantly took note of how the man had an aura of strength and confidence. His eyes were closed, but not due to unconsciousness, instead it was because of extreme concentration. It confused him really, from what he was seeing Zoro was strong and could easily escape from his bonds.

So why hadn't he?

Hearing the heavy breathing of two people next to him, Luffy turned around and saw Nami and Coby there. Both of which glared at him for leaving them behind though he simply grinned at them.

The three of them turned around and watched as a young girl stood frozen with fear with something in her hands. Beside her was a skinny and lanky looking blonde man with light blonde hair styled like a sideways oval. He had a cleft chin and was wearing a purple tuxedo, white shoes and flanked by two marines.

From where they were stood, the three of them could easily hear what was going on.

"Those are nice looking rice balls, little girl." The purple tuxedo wearing man spoke in his nasally voice. He reached down and snatched the rice balls from her hand. Luffy instantly took notice of the fact that Zoro was glaring hatefully at the blond haired man as he mocked the girl.

 _'_ _There's definitely more to this than meets the eyes. He's definitely too strong for those ropes to keep him prisoner and until this girl came along he never showed any outward reaction. Then there's the fact the entire village are scared of him except her.'_ While Luffy wasn't a complete idiot, he definitely wasn't smart enough to piece clues together to help him.

The girl cried out as the marine began stomping the rice balls into the ground. Zoro's glare had also intensified as he watched the marine destroy the food the girl had worked hard to make.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the ants will eat them." He gave a condescending laugh.

Girl was in tears no and Luffy clenched his fists tightly as he felt the urge to pound this ground into the ground. It was only when Nami placed a hand on his shoulder that he managed to calm down however, the rage was still simmering.

"That's so cruel." The girl sniffed "I worked really hard to make those."

"It's all your fault you know. See that sign over there?" He pointed over to the sign. It read, 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime. – Marine Lieutenant Morgan.' The girl continued to sniff and wiped her eyes. "You know how scary my dad can be right? If it was him who found you, you would be facing the death penalty."

The two marines looked incredibly uncomfortable as they watched the young girl pale in dread. Even more so when they heard the sound of the ropes straining against the prisoner.

Smirking, the man turned to the two marines. "Throw her out." The two marines looked at one another, then to the man and then finally to the girl. Neither made a move to do as they had been commanded. "I'm ordering you to throw her out of here! I'm telling my daddy if you disobey me and you know what he will do."

 _'_ _What a spoiled brat.'_ Was the thought shared by Luffy, Nami, Coby and Zoro as thy watched the man 'discipline' his underlings.

Shakily, the men did as they were told. One moved forward and leaned down towards the terrified girl. He whispered something that they couldn't hear into her ear and whatever he said calmed her down. Gripping her by the scruff of her dress he threw her with just another that she crossed, but not enough to damage her.

Luffy saw this and had to use the barest minimum of Soru to catch her. In a blur of motion he appeared and caught the girl in his arms preventing her from hitting the ground. For a moment she looked up from his hands with tear filled eyes. Then her eyes lit up with realisation and she gave him a big smile, one he returned in kind.

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"You're welcome." He responded with a grin before pointing to the wall after placing her on the ground. "Did you sneak into give the tied up guy some food? You know he's there because he's a bad man don't you." That was a lie, Luffy could tell that Zoro was actually a nice guy though he pretended to act that way.

"No he's not!" She cried out in defence for Zoro. "Onii-chan didn't do anything wrong. People are only afraid of him because of his reputation and because he looks scary."

"Then why is he tied up in a marine base?" Nami asked, once again she was slightly out of breath because she rushed to catch up to Luffy. Said person struggled to remove his eyes from her breasts that were rising up and down on account of her heavy breathing. When he looked up to her face he saw the smirk she gave him and gave a quick cough to hide his embarrassment, but the pink tint on his cheeks was clearly seen.

Coby stood there watching the byplay and sweat dropped at the interaction. Ever since the problem with Nami hating pirates and Luffy been a pirate was sort of sorted out, the two had been shameless in ogling each other. Luffy however, was much more reserved.

"He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because he was letting it run and scaring everyone. It was about to bite me, but onii-chan killed it before it could." The three shared a glance because of the strange crime that had been committed.

"So he's in jail because he killed someone's pet wolf?" Coby inquired.

"Not just anyone's, but Helmeppo's, Lieutenant Morgan's son." The girl informed them. "Everyone is scared of him because if you disobey him you get executed." Coby was shocked and looked like his entire world had come crushing down as he realised that not all marines were what he thought.

"Thank you for telling me that." Luffy spoke up after she had finished. "Now, why don't you go home and stay away from here, alright? Helmeppo may try something else."

The girl hurriedly nodded her head and rushed away leaving the three alone. While Luffy turned to face the wall, Nami looked towards Coby to see the confused look on his face. Leaning forwards she put one hand on his shoulder and he jumped in shock at the sudden contact.

"You alright Coby?" Coby nodded his head hesitantly.

"Yea, I guess." He sighed when he received a disbelieving gaze from Nami. "Ok. I just, had this image of marines been these good people and I know I can't expect them all to be good, but it's shocking to see one that isn't."

"It's like Luffy said. Not all marines are good people, just like not all pirates are bad people." Nami explained to the agreement of Coby. The two then looked towards the young man they were talking about, only to find he had disappeared. "I'm going kill that pirate bastard." She growled out, luckily Coby knew hr enough that she was joking otherwise he might have actually been worried.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

When Luffy appeared back in the courtyard where Zoro was been held, Helmeppo and his marine guards had vacated the premises. He regarded Zoro for a few moments and gave a grin when Zoro left his head to look at him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy, it's nice to actually speak to the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." His grin widened. "And I've decided that you will join my crew."

Zoro snorted. "You're a pirate. You want me to give up my life and my dreams to become a crook? You got the wrong person."

"Nope." Luffy pronounced the 'p' a pop noise. "I'm not going to give up on my dream to become Pirate king, so why should I expect you to give up on your life."

"Pirate King." Zoro tested the word for a few moments before snorting with amusement. "Can't fault you for setting yourself a big dream. So, you gonna free me and force me to join you?" Zoro challenged with a smirk on his face.

"If that's what you want, but you'll be joining my crew no matter what." Luffy declared as if it had already been fated to happen. Despite himself, Zoro chuckled at the audacity and the rational part of his mind said that following him would lead to a life full of danger, adventure and battles. His warrior side however, refused to follow anyone it did not deem worthy.

"You're a fool. I ain't joining your crew because I have unfinished business here." Zoro stated. "I just need to stay alive here for another twenty-four hours without food and water. The kid promised to let me go afterwards. For me, this is just another challenge that I have to complete. Then I'll be one step closer to completing my dream." The swordsmen declared and Luffy grinned widely at the man he would make his First Mate.

"You're definitely going to become part of my crew." His grin now threatened to split his face. "I'm going to wait until you have finished your business. Though a word of warning, I wouldn't trust the word of Helmeppo. That's just me, I'm not in a hurry so take your time." He laughed before the two turned to face the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. "Ah, Nami, Coby what took you so long?"

"Luffy run!" Coby shouted and it was then the prisoner and the pirate took note of the rage displayed on Nami's face. Before he could say anything, Nami slammed her fist into his face and to his surprise, Luffy found his head facing to the left as a result of the force behind the punch.

Zoro whistled as he felt the wind produced and remembered a saying from when he was younger. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed.'_ While slightly terrified of what the orange haired woman might do to him if he interrupted, he needed to make his point clear. "Look kid." Zoro said from his position. Nami stopped berating Luffy for constantly leaving them behind and together they looked towards Zoro. "I'm not joining your crew so find someone else."

Luffy laughed and turned to leave, Nami and Coby following after him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The three were now sat in the restaurant owned by the mother of the young girl they had saved. Each of them had had their fill of food and were now sat talking about whatever was on their mind. It was then all of them stopped talking and looked around them. The inhabitants of the village were all bowing low as Helmeppo swaggered through the street like he owned the place. Due to his father's interference, Helmeppo did.

"Who dares raise their?! Answer me or I'll tell my dad!" He threatened like the spoiled child he was.

Luffy, Nami and Coby each shared a glance, all of them knowing that they wouldn't bow to the likes of Helmeppo. The spoiled child obviously saw this and stalked towards them angrily.

"Do you wanna end up like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to execute him in three days as to set an example to you all." The man child bragged like it was some great achievement.

 _'_ _Bastard!'_ Nami growled internally, while Luffy clenched his fist tightly. The three of them remembered the reason Zoro was currently imprisoned, they also remembered that execution was not the punishment given to Zoro. To think this brat had tricked Zoro and planned to kill him was something that was despicable.

Coby meanwhile was finally realising that what Luffy had said was right. Not all marines were good.

Before Helmeppo could open his mouth again, Luffy interrupted him. "Oi." All eyes widened in shock as they turned to face a serious looking Luffy. His face was shadowed slightly due to the positioning of his hat, but the fires of rage were clearly seen in his eyes as he glared at Helmeppo. Coby and Nami felt a cold shill crawl up their spine, each having seen in passing the strength he held. However, none had seen him angry. "Didn't you say you would set him free in a month?"

"I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" Helmeppo laughed not realising how precarious a situation he was in. "Now, who are you?"

All Nami saw was his jaw flexing as a result of his barely restrained anger before he disappeared. Her eyes barely managed to swivel round to Helmeppo before Luffy smashed his fist into Morgan's sons chin. If what she heard, Helmeppo's nose had been broken as a result before he was sent flying.

The marines behind him only just managed to catch him, but even they were forced to the ground as a result. The crowd gossiped as Helmeppo was dragged away by the marines.

"I've decided. I'm going to ask Zoro to join my crew!" Luffy declared boldly before he disappeared.

Once again he found himself in front of Zoro. "Yo." He waved lazily and Zoro looked up.

"You again. I already told you I'm not joining your crew." Despite the glare on his face, Luffy could tell that Zoro wasn't really angry. "It hasn't even been ten minutes and you already gave up on waiting for me. I'm definitely not gonna-"

"Helmeppo just told me he's going to execute you in three days." Zoro's eyes widened in shock. "He told me to my face that he lied about what he said to you. He never planned to let you go."

"That piece of shit." Zoro growled as he struggled against the rope. When he had first been put here he could have easily escaped, but without food he was weakened and now he was having to put actual effort into escaping. Even though he knew Luffy could be lying the seriousness in his voice, the way he had presented himself earlier and from what he knew of Helmeppo, this was the truth. "I'm going to kill him!"

"I'd expect nothing less." Luffy nodded his head before walking forwards to offer assistance. Zoro saw this and shook his head, Luffy inclined his head and stepped back. For a few moments, Zoro struggled before the ropes ripped apart freeing him from their confines. "I'm guessing your swords were taken away from you?"

Zoro rubbed his wrists and rolled his shoulders as to get feeling back into them from constant disuse. "Yea, Helmeppo took them. He should know where they are been kept."

"I'll go get them for you then I can see what my new crewmate can do." Luffy said cheerfully before utilising his speed to rush towards the centre of the marine base. Zoro meanwhile, shouted at the spot Luffy once was.

"I already told you I ain't part of your…and he's gone." Sighing, Zoro continued to stretch his body as to make sure it was fully functional once more. _'That speed was insane.'_ He grinned at the thought of fighting such a monster and growing stronger as a result of it. Zoro knew that if he managed to beat someone like Luffy, then he would be one step closer to realising his dream.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

As Luffy was travelling through the Marine base he came across a large sum of marines struggling to lift up a large statue of a man. The statue was very familiar to that of the large muscular man overseeing this. His right hand had been entirely replaced with that of an axe, tanned skin, blonde hair and steel jaw. His outfit consisted of a billowing coat over a black shirt and blue stripped pants.

Helmeppo was also there, something which worked perfectly for Luffy though he held back to watch and observe.

"Dad! That kid hit me, why won't you help me get revenge?!" If Luffy had doubts about Helmeppo been a spoiled child before, this just proved it. He even whined like one however, his voice was much more nasally on account of his broken nose. "Not even you've hit me before."

"Yes, there's a reason for that." The man Luffy could only assume was Morgan, rose to his feet. "It's because you're a bratty child not even worth hitting." He finished this by hitting Helmeppo over the head sending him sprawling to the ground with a scream of pain. "Do I have to always clean up the messes you leave?" He questioned rhetorically. "You can do a lot in my name, but I'm the one with the true power here. Not you! Me!" After he finished shouting, Morgan turned to the marines who had stopped working. "Rumour has it that a little mouse snuck into the execution site. Is this true?"

"Huh?" Helmeppo shakily rose to his feet. "You mean the little girl, I've already…"

"Have you executed her?" Morgan interrogated.

Helmeppo opened and closed his mouth unable to fully answer his question. "No, she was just a little kid. She didn't know any better." That was what he finally managed to say while the rest of the marines and Luffy were shocked at the casual way in which Morgan spoke of killing a little girl.

Snarling at the lack of obedience shown by his son, he turned to a marine with a goatee. "You, go into town and kill the girl." He ordered.

"But-but…Lieutenant…she's just a kid." The marine stated with the shock and horrification clearly heard in his voice. "I couldn't possibly do that to her."

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Morgan sighed tiredly as if dealing with the marines was tiring for him. "Tell me, you are a Marine Captain aren't you? And Lieutenant is a higher rank than Marine Captain, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, sir." The man answered while taking a few steps away from Morgan.

"Then you have no right to question my authority!" The Lieutenant bellowed, every marine flinched at the noise and cowered in fear. "When I order you to do something, you do it without hesitation!" The marine tried to disagree with him only for Morgan to leave a deep gash on his back from his axe. "For the sake of reminding the citizens, I shall go down myself."

He raised his axe into the air and all of the marines cowered in fear. Luffy meanwhile clenched his fists tightly and prepared himself to leap down and interfere before Morgan could even exit the Marine base.

"Behold! This is the symbol of power!" He pointed towards the statue of himself that had been put back on the ground when the marines had turned to listen to him speak. "Today it shall stand tall after years of hard work and no one will doubt my power! It shall rise up to the highest point of this base!"

"That's meant to be a symbol of greatness?" A voice filled with scepticism spoke up, stopping the rest of Morgan's monologue. Helmeppo upon noticing the previously unknown figure screeched with terror, while everyone else looked at him with wide eyes. "If that's the case, then let me show what I think of your greatness." Appearing in front of the statue, he pressed one finger pressed against the statue. _"Shigan."_

After tapping the statue, Luffy moved away and faced the marines. All look confused and seemed entirely amused by the entire situation. Though some did still look shocked and terrified from earlier.

The sound of a crack was heard and all looked wide eyes at the statue as they watched a single crack appear on the statue. Then the entire statue was reduced to nothing but rubble.

"Now then." Luffy blew imaginary smoke from his finger before giving a grin in their direction. "Would you please take me to Zoro's swords, if you'd be so kind?" He picked his hat off his head and placed it against his chest before bowing mockingly. Utilising Soru he quickly disappeared and gripped Helmeppo by the collar of his tuxedo before entering the Marine base.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

With the distraction caused by Luffy, Nami had quite easily managed to sneak inside the Marine base. She had heard the sound of something made of rock had been destroyed before commotion had broken out over the base. It seemed every marine in the base had been mobilised in search of something.

She just knew that Luffy was behind it.

After the storage room had been vacated she entered and quickly began to gather anything of value. _'Just you wait Arlong, soon I will free my village from your tyranny.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Leaving Helmeppo's room with Zoro's swords held in his hands. In the other hand he was still gripping hold of Helmeppo's tuxedo collar as he dragged him behind him. Paying him no heed, Luffy rushed towards the execution site in search for Zoro.

Jumping out of a window that faced the execution site, Luffy landed next to Zoro who was currently in a standoff against Morgan and the marines.

"Fire!" Morgan roared and the marines fired their bullets. Luffy quickly threw two of Zoro's swords to the man himself while using Busoshoku Haki on the final sword. To the amazement of those watching, Luffy parried each and every single bullet with his sword. Even Zoro, a swordsmen by nature was shocked at the feat he was seeing. Not even he could do that and the more he saw of Luffy's skills, the more he found the thought of joining his crew appealing.

Once every bullet had been deflected, he threw the sword back to Zoro before dumping Helmeppo to the floor.

"Wh-who are you?!" Shouted Morgan. The Lieutenant barely paid any mind to those marines who had fallen to the ground clutching their legs and arms in pain. All those injured trying to stop the bleeding as a result of Luffy's actions.

"Names Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who's going to become Pirate King." He then turned to Zoro – who was currently testing his swords out – with a grin on his face. "You know, seeing me helping you it's going to make them think that you're a pirate."

Zoro snorted in amusment before putting his blades on his right hand side, directly where they belong, his haramaki holding them up. "And you definitely didn't plan it this way did you." Zoro's voice was filled with sarcasm as he spoke. Together the pirate and the pirate hunter turned to face the marines. "Oi! My dream is to become the greatest swordsmen in the world. If it means I need to become an outlaw, then so be it. Just don't get in the way of my dream."

"The world's greatest swordsmen." Luffy tested the words out for a few moments before a face splitting grin formed. "As my First Mate, I expect nothing but the best. You been stronger than the Yonko is exactly the kind of guy I need. If you didn't achieve your dream I would be embarrassed."

Nodding his head, Zoro took a step forwards and faced the marines. All of them had their swords drawn and were prepared to face off against the two criminals.

Grinning, Zoro placed one sword in his mouth while holding the other two swords in his hands. Then he shot forwards, while he was nowhere near as quick as Luffy partly due to the fact he didn't know Soru, he was still quite quick. The marines met his charge.

It was quite obvious to those watching that Zoro was much more skilled in combat than the marines, far more skilled. Every swing of his blade was perfectly timed and placed that he could parry an attack from the marines so that they struck their own comrades. Luffy found his grin widening as he realised that so far, Zoro was the only one skilled enough to follow him to the Grand Line.

From what he could tell, Zoro was at a level where he could learn Rokushiki, add that with Haki and his skills then Zoro would be more than ready to face the Grand Line.

After dispatching the last of marines, Zoro turned to face Luffy with a cocky smirk on his face. "What'd you think, Captain? Impressed by your First Mate?" He said after pulling the sword from his mouth.

"You bet! You're strong!" Luffy's eyes narrowed at the area behind Zoro, something the swordsmen picked up on. Before he turned around to do anything about it, Luffy spoke up. "Now then, let me show my strength." Using Soru, Luffy appeared behind Zoro and quickly caught the axe belonging to Lieutenant Morgan in his hand. Zoro barely managed to turn around before he saw Luffy push Morgan backwards.

Stumbling backwards, Morgan steadied himself before charging forwards once more. Luffy simply lashed out with a roundhouse kick. _"Rankyaku."_ A pressured wave of wind shot forwards and split the axe in Morgan's hand, the wind continued and then clipped the top of his head.

There was silence as Morgan tapped the top of his head to find his scalp had been removed completely. Pain kicked in, but the adrenaline was already active and he ignored it. With a roar he charged forward.

"I'm 'Axe-Hand' Morgan! I am the strongest!" He lashed out with a punch, but Luffy ducked under the strike before burying his fist into the Lieutenants stomach. Stepping back, Luffy allowed Morgan to drop to his knees heaving for breath.

"You're really not." Luffy raised his right hand which was curled into a fist. "You're just a man in a position of power." He uncurled his index finger and Zoro watched in confusion and amusement as Morgan became wide-eyed in fear. _"Shigan."_ Leaning down slightly, he thrust his finger forward and it pierced through Morgan's armour. The rest of his arm followed soon after until it came out on the other side.

Sighing, Luffy pulled his arm free from its fleshy confines before turning to face Zoro.

"What'd you think about your Captain?" Zoro was broken out of his stupor and then he registered what Luffy had asked.

"You're one scary guy." Both snorted in amusment.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Grinning, Zoro followed Luffy as they exited the compound.

"You're the boss." Meanwhile, Helmeppo looked at the dead body of his father and felt fresh tears spill down his face. Then and there, he vowed to never rest until he had brought Luffy, Zoro and whoever else followed them to justice. Even if he died doing it.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Now the group of four were once again sat in the restaurant, each of them having had their fill. News of Lieutenant Morgan's death had brightened the mood of all the villagers. In fact, the entire village had thrown a huge party to celebrate this event. Due to Luffy and Zoro been the reason for this, they had been invited to eat for free.

"We should really be going Luffy." Nami said after the two gluttons known as Luffy and Zoro had finished eating. "I only left enough money to last them a few days. And unless you want to deal with the marines again, I suggest we leave now."

"Alright then" Luffy agreed as he stood up. Zoro, Nami and Coby did the same. Before they could leave however, marines entered the restaurant. "Gentleman." Luffy tipped his head in their direction as a sign of acknowledgment. "We were just about to leave, no need to get violent, but…" He purposely trailed off as to leave the threat hanging in the air.

To further emphasise this, Luffy tensed his muscles while Zoro began drawing two of his swords.

A marine with a goatee stepped forward in front of the marines. "If you are going to leave the village then that's fine. While we are grateful that you disposed Lieutenant Morgan, we can't allow you to stay here any longer. However, we can keep you out of the report we will be filing to HQ."

"It's no issue, but you can mention us in your report if you wish. I mean, how can I be famous if no one has heard of me?" Luffy informed them much to shock of the others. "Attack a Marine base is something not many pirates will do outright, so go ahead and put it in the report. Now then, Nami, Zoro let's go." The marines all saluted the group of three as they left the restaurant.

After a few moments, the same marine who talked turned to Coby questioningly. "And who might you be young man?"

"My name is Coby, sir." Coby paused and took a calming breath. _'I'm going to do it Luffy. I'm going to be a marine, one that fights for justice, one who won't abuse his power and I will make the marines great once more. Watch me.'_ With his confidence returned to him, he turned to the marine and spoke confidently. "I wish to be a marine!"

"You can join, but keep in mind that because we have saluted pirates we shall be enduring the punishment of not eating for a week without food." Coby nodded his head and with it the marines left the restaurant with Coby in tow.

 **A/N: So this is my first attempt at a One Piece FanFiction, please tell me what you think even if it's just a simple 'good chapter.' Though if you have any criticism on what I can improve on then please let me know as it will be greatly appreciated. Same with questions. However, flames will be ignored. Anyway, thank you again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ripple in Time**

 **Chapter 2: Don Krieg and new crewmates**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ THIS. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ THIS. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ THIS. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **Right, so I've planned to have more crewmembers join the Straw Hat Pirates. Of course there are the original members and Jimbei who I think plans to join the Straw Hats. Now I have four additional members from the East Blue Saga joining. Then I plan to have two extra member from the Grand Line join. Overall, that brings Luffy's crew number to 15. Please tell me in a review if you want more people in the crew and if you do, put the name of those you would like to be in the crew and I'll make a poll for you all to vote on. However, each of the additional members have to be those that are already in the Grand Line and not in East Blue.**

 **That's all thanks.**

 **I'd like to thank hellfire45, Dragon boy, NASU LUVER, Awareness Bringer, Thesonofartemis52, mikewebb1211, ConqueredSelf, the death bringer779, Specterchillypepper, Guest, Bvvlaze, 13-BlackCat-2020, Slydoctor, The confused reader, Selfish Celty-Chan, Guest, Guest, InfinityMask, the-Contradiction, name the missing, 3, Military17, daniel2610994, Blackstriker94, Wacko12, Edub102, Guest, NinjaFang1331, PraetorXyn, sephirous001, Okami no Shinigami, slayershadow69, Skull Jokez, Iron-Shadow Dragon, AzureSoulReaper, TBM10, Tombs456, SPeCTeR-ll7, Luffy15, F-ckthesystem125, Chrisfragger, frankieu, Skyguard777, aespopd, deadarm00, watersonic1v2, bugaboo13, walkerxd, The Storm Master 567, uzuuchi007, ivaXter and zerosama.754083 for your reviews.**

 **Awareness Bringer:** **Alvida is still alive and will be back, just not yet. No, she and Helmeppo won't be bad guys. Helmeppo will be just like Coby, believing that all marines are good and all pirates are bad, including Luffy. He won't be evil, just misguided. Same with Alvida, but she will have a change of heart.**

 **mikewebb1211:** **Zoro is a bit stronger yes, but not by much. As for Nami, she hasn't activated Haki, consciously nor subconsciously yet. As for Luffy's power, he has to consciously keep them in check especially on the sea as his emotions directly influence them. If he is very emotional he could lose control of his powers.**

 **ConqueredSelf:** **You don't have to read further, I'm not forcing you to read it so it's up to you on whether you do or not.**

 **Wacko12:** **So far it is Nami, Robin, Boa Hancock and Alvida. If you want anyone else in the harem then please put it into a review and I will be putting up a poll soon. As for Luffy's Devil Fruit, that is a secret but it will be revealed fully in his fight against Crocodile.**

 **The Storm Master 567:** **The straw hat he is wearing is the same one he always wears. The reason for this is because Garp trains Luffy after Shanks leaves.**

 ** _Summary:_** _In the last chapter, Garp decided that he would give up on trying to convince Luffy to become a Marine and instead decided to train him to become the best pirate out there. One that will protect the innocent and not prey on them._

 _After ten years of training Luffy finally sets out on his journey, but gets swallowed up by a whirlpool. A few miles away, two sailors on a cruise ship pick up a barrel filled with what they assume to booze, but they are attacked by the Alvida Pirates. Coby, the unwilling cabin boy of the Alvida Pirates stumbles into the hull of the cruise ship and finds he same barrel._

 _Three pirates soon enter and taunt him. When one goes to open the barrel Luffy jumps out and knocks him unconscious with a single strike. Luffy then dispatches them before Coby and he travel through the ship._

 _Coby exclaims his dream of becoming a marine and capturing Alvida then the very same woman appears. In a bout of courage, Coby rebels and Luffy then punches her. He then begins to dispatch the pirates before defeating Alvida herself._

 _There the marines then attack the cruise ship and the two along with an unconscious Alvida jump onto a ship with Nami. They travel the seas for a bit where the three become friends before arriving at Shell Island where the infamous Roronoa Zoro is held captive. They eat at a restaurant before travelling to the Marine base after seeing the reaction of the villagers._

 _There they watch as Helmeppo, son of Morgan bullies a young girl who tried to feed Zoro. He has the two marines throw her out, but Luffy manages to catch her and from there they found out the reason Zoro was captured. Luffy enters the execution site afterwards and gains his own opinion of Zoro before declaring that he will be a member of his crew._

 _From there, Luffy, Nami and Coby return to the restaurant._

 _Helmeppo soon turns up to the village and Luffy punches him in the face after he reveals his plan to execute Zoro. Telling Zoro of this plan, he then leaves to get Zoro's swords and encounters Lieutenant Morgan. Disgusted with the man, Luffy destroys his statue with a single finger before returning to Zoro with his swords._

 _From there, Luffy and Zoro defeat the marines and kill Morgan while Nami steals from the marines. As a result of his father's death, Helmeppo vows to bring the two justice and whoever follows them._

 _Later, the four are sat in the same restaurant and the marines. Conflict doesn't break out however, and instead the marines allow them to go._

"Normal speech."

 _'Normal thought/flashbacks.'_

 _"Attacks/translations."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

For a few months they had travelled through East Blue, in the first month they had met Buggy the Clown and after that, they then travelled to Syrup Village where they defeated the Black Cat Pirates and there Captain, Kuro of a Hundred Plans. Both had been pretty one sided with Zoro defeating Buggy with some difficulty, while Nami and Luffy dealt with the rest of the crew. On the other hand, Luffy defeated Kuro while Nami, Zoro and their new crewmate, Usopp defeated the crew.

Now they were sailing the seas once more, but this time on their new ship named, the Going Merry.

Now, Luffy sat watching as Zoro fought off Nami and Usopp at the same time. Zoro had the handicap of only fighting with _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ and _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_. While Nami and Usopp could use their weapons and in Nami's case, _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_.

One thing he had noticed about the three of them was that Usopp and Nami would never be frontline fighters. It was for that reason he had them mainly focus on _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ and Usopp was showing a great measure of skill forming. Nami on the other hand, was now capable of using _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ easily and was now simply increasing her skill with it, as for _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ , she was only slightly capable and would never be a master of it.

He had plans to teach the two some _Rokushiki (Six Powers)_ once they learnt the basics of the two Haki's.

Zoro was actually doing better than he expected. Already he knew how to use the two Haki's and was now simply increasing his ability in them by only using them to fight off Usopp and Nami. This had the added effect of increasing not only his skill, but the skill of Usopp and Nami as well.

Now it came to the _Rokushiki (Six powers)_ and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Already he could _Tekkai (Iron Body)_ proficiently along with _Soru (Shave)_ and _Rankyaku (Tempest Kick)_ with only minor skill. He could use it, but not very well and was working on improving them.

Luffy grinned at the thought of Zoro growing stronger until he could even be a match for him. Already Zoro could match Luffy if he simply used the skills that Zoro had and he was only growing stronger.

"Hey, that's enough guys!" The three pirates stopped what they were doing and looked up at the captain. Each of them were sweaty and covered in bruises from their exercise. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the stairs and took a seat, as soon as she did he fell asleep. Usopp took a look at the canons, while Nami moved over towards him.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Nami asked. Luffy gave her a grin, one that she returned with a smile.

"Where going to find our new crewmates." He said it in a way that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nami nodded her head as she looked up at the Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger. Usopp had made it and she had to admit it was very good.

"We'll need a cook and a doctor as the top priorities, everyone else is secondary." Luffy continued to grin at her and her stomach flipped in all directions as her face flushed. "W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." He then turned to look at the Jolly Roger as well. "You just missed out the musician."

"Musician? Why the hell would we need a musician?"

"Because pirates love to sing, don't they Zoro?!" Luffy shouted down at his First Mate. "Let's get a duet going, Zoro?!" The First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates glared up at his captain.

"Fuck off." Despite this, Luffy continued to grin happily before turning to face Nami, his smile turning to a frown, something she picked up on.

"Who is he, or she?" Luffy asked before Nami could speak. "The person that's hurting you?" Nami looked away from Luffy quickly as she realised that her pain hadn't been as well hidden as she had hoped.

"It's no one. I don't know what you're on about." She replied a little too quickly.

Luffy's frown deepened before he brought her into a one armed hug. "It's ok Nami, you don't have to tell us, me. But if you _ever_ need our help," he indicated towards Zoro and Usopp, "you just have to ask and we will be there. Your our nakama and always will be." Nami blushed brightly as she looked into Luffy's eyes.

She could kiss him, she wanted to kiss him. She was going to.

The moment between the two was interrupted by an explosion. Each looked in the direction of the sound to see a rock reduced to a pile of smoking rubble. They then turned to see Usopp standing up proudly while removing his goggle from his eyes.

"Wooh! Well done, Usopp!" Luffy cheered and Usopp grinned up at him. "You are definitely the sniper of my crew." While Usopp still had the habit of calling himself the captain, he was proud of been a valued member of the crew.

"There are people on that island." Zoro spoke up getting a shocked look from Usopp as he turned back to face the island. Luffy smirked at him, something that was returned in kind. The two then turned to Usopp and began teasing him relentlessly about how he had 'killed' someone. Despite been a pirate, Usopp was against killing people and the two had gained a liking for teasing the son of Yasopp.

"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES!" A loud, anger filled voice shouted out. "I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" The pirate crew of four turned to see an average sized man with slightly tanned skin. He had short black hair and wore a blue hooded jacket, a purple shirt underneath, tan pants, a watch on his left wrist and sunglasses. In both hands he gripped a blade tightly as he pointed it at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked curiously, while not in the least bit nervous, unlike Usopp who was trembling uncontrollably.

"Who the hell am I…I should be asking you that! Who the hell do you think you are killing my buddy?!" The man roared while charging forwards. Luffy simply caught the blade in his left hand before backhanding the man sending him flying.

The man spat out some blood and went to rise up only to find himself looking at the end of a blade. He followed the length to see Zoro staring down at him.

"Don't try it, Johnny." Zoro warned.

"Zoro-aniki! Is that you?!" Johnny shouted in shock as he looked up at his role model. The rest of the Straw Hat pirates looked between the two in confusion before shrugging their shoulders. They had each seen weird things in their lives.

"It's me. Where's Yosaku, aren't you always together?" Johnny mumbled out the fact that so called Yosaku was sick and it didn't take them long to collect Johnny's partner from the island.

"He was fine a few days ago." Johnny whined. "Then he started turning pale and passing out, his teeth started falling out, his gums were bleeding, even old wounds reopened!" He exclaimed. "I was letting him get some rest when a cannonball shot from this ship at us!" Anger returned to his voice as Usopp began turning incredibly pale as he realised how close he had come to killing someone.

Usopp bowed in apology. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Johnny sighed as he knew that accidents could happen. "We've done so much together, we have pirates quaking in fear at the mere mention of our names and now my friend is going to die."

"Are you an idiot?!" Nami exploded before screaming in frustration. "Am I the only one who knows anything about the sea?!"

Luffy raised his arm. "I know somethings." He smartly lowered it with a nervous chuckle when Nami directed a glare at him. "My bad, I don't."

"Your friend isn't going to die." Johnny looked incredibly relieved to hear this. "Usopp, get me some limes from storage." While confused, Usopp did as he was told and quickly rushed into storage in hopes of been far away from Mount Nami in case she erupted once more.

"Limes?" Johnny tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh I remember now." Luffy clicked his fingers in realisation. "Scurvy is the thing you get when you don't eat any fruits or vegetables." Nami nodded her head with a smile at her captain. While he was smart, it was only when he found something interesting or it was absolutely necessary. Other than that, Luffy could be completely clueless, but in a cute way if she had to be honest.

Usopp quickly returned, slightly out of breath and held out the lime. Nami took it and squeezed the juice in Yosaku's mouth.

Yosaku shot to his feet when Nami moved away with a bright grin upon his face. "Yosh! I'm full of energy!" He proclaimed loudly and Johnny took positon beside him with their lefts hand in the air. Both were completely oblivious of the tick mark beginning to form of Nami's face, but Luffy, Usopp and Zoro did and quickly moved to the opposite side of the ship. Luffy due to his more durable body was used as a human shield while Usopp and Zoro hid behind him, both their heads picking out over his shoulders.

"You…YOU IDIOT!" Nami roared as she decked both bounty hunters to the ground with two consecutive punches. "YOU DON'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY, NOW REST!"

Johnny and Yosaku hugged each other closely as they trembled at the sight of a rage filled Nami. "Y-yes, ma'am." They nodded their heads rapidly.

After this had been done, the other three members of the Straw Hat Pirates burst out into laughter, though they quickly stopped when a still frustrated Nami turned to face them. Normally this wouldn't be terrifying, but she had her arms crossed, one foot tapping against the ground, her eyes narrowed and exuding an aura that promised castration in the most painful way possible.

Gulping, the three men whistled while looking in every direction except hers.

Despite her frustration at Yosaku, Nami smiled as she looked upon her three crewmates. It was incredible boost to her self-confidence when monsters such as Zoro and Luffy could be terrified of her. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that both enjoyed their little interactions and so did she.

They were her nakama.

Maybe, maybe she could ask them for help in dealing with Arlong. They had given her place that felt like home and Luffy had already promised to help her no matter what her problems were.

"So where are we off to, captain?" Zoro asked when Nami left the deck to go to her own quarters.

Luffy looked to Zoro with a smirk. "We're going to a restaurant on the seas to get ourselves a cook." Zoro closed his eyes to get some rest, but he opened them once more when he saw Luffy walking towards Johnny and Yosaku. "Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He greeted with a smile upon his face.

Johnny shook hands with Luffy with a smile of his own, while he was a pirate there was something about him that made it impossible to dislike him. "I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku." He introduced himself while also shaking hands with Luffy. "Not to sound rude, but what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how you knew Zoro. If you can't tell, he's a little tight-lipped about his past." The three young men shared a smirk at the understatement.

"Well." Johnny began. "We used to team up with Zoro-aniki when he was still a bounty hunter."

"Cool." Luffy grinned and the two men returned it. It was kind of hard not to when his happiness was infectious. "So, how would you like to join my crew?" Johnny and Yosaku shared a glance before looking at smiling captain.

"Your cool an all, Luffy-aniki. But me and Johnny are Pirate Hunters."

Luffy continued to grin. "I know." Once again the two shared a glance.

"You do know what that means right. We hunt pirates for a living." Yosaku explained.

"I know." Chirped Luffy. "So was Zoro and now look at him? He's a member of my crew. What's your dreams?"

This time they both gave a smirk. "Zoro-aniki may want to become the greatest swordsmen in the world, but we want to become the most famous and greatest swordsmen fighting duo, the Twins." Luffy opened his mouth in awe.

"That is so cool. I would have not only the greatest swordsmen in my crew, but the greatest swordsmen duo as well. Awesome!" Back with Zoro and Usopp, both chuckled as there captain ignored the fact that they hadn't even agreed to join his crew.

Both bounty hunters grinned before they realised what he said. "Wait! We didn't even agree to join your crew!" Johnny exclaimed and Yosaku nodded his head in agreement.

"But you didn't say no either." Luffy responded cheekily. "Come on, it'd be fun. Zoro was a Pirate hunter and now he's a pirate, why can't you do the same? I'll even teach you loads of cool stuff and Zoro will help you with your swordsmanship."

Zoro snorted in amusement and closed his eyes. Luffy may seem like the dullest tool in the box, but when he put his mind to it, Luffy was capable of almost anything. Luffy had done exactly that, he had baited Johnny and Yosaku and they had fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker. Not that it was a problem for him, he respected Johnny and Yosaku as while they weren't that strong, they constantly tried their hardest and never gave up in the face overwhelming odds, something that would be required in this crew.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The sound of steel clanging against steel rang out among the deck of the Going Merry. Nami looked away from the sea and down to the deck to see Luffy stood completely calm with a single cutlass in his right hand, his muscled torso on full view much to her pleasure with the rest of the Straw Hats Pirates surrounding him.

Usopp stood on the stairs, his slingshot in hand with his body practically drenched in sweat and covered in a few bruises. He was by far the least injured and exhausted due to him been mainly out of the action. Occasionally Luffy would close the distance and deal a few hits, but then he would turn and deal with either Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku or all three.

Then there was Johnny and Yosaku, both stood at the front of the ship and like Usopp, were completely drenched in sweat. Not only that, but they were covered from head to toe in bruises and shallow cuts.

Finally was Zoro, he was currently pressing against Luffy, his three swords crossed and covered in _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_. Luffy on the other hand was pushing back against Zoro with all his physical strength and minor amount of _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ with a single hand.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Zoro." Luffy pointed out with his voice completely calm. That was another thing that Nami had noticed about the enigma that Monkey D. Luffy. Normally he was happy, laid back and all round nice guy that could always make one smile. Yet when in battle, he became a completely different individual. He became calm and calculative in fact, he always seemed bored, though that was probably due to how weak most people were in East Blue.

"Not strong enough it seems." Zoro grunted as he tried to force Luffy backwards by even an inch, yet Luffy didn't even budge. He stood firm and strong with a smile on his face.

A flick of his blade sent Zoro stumbling backwards leaving him open to a sidekick to his chest that knocked him to the ground. Luffy spun round, parrying a thrust from Johnny who stumbled past him. Capitalising on this opening, Luffy slapped him to the ground and then caught Yosaku's blade and brought him into a headbutt.

Thanks to the use of _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ , Luffy was alerted to Usopp's attack and leaned his head to the side allowing the projectile to strike the ground harmlessly before he disappeared.

Usopp acting on pure instinct jumped forward and avoided Luffy's first strike, but was unable to stop the second one.

"That was fun." Luffy grinned as he placed his blade by one of the canons and looked at his battered and tired crewmembers. Each had improved greatly. Zoro was easily capable of matching Luffy if the captain of the Straw Hats Pirates only used _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ and was capable of fighting Luffy for a while when he was using _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ as well.

Usopp had finally learnt how to use _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ while Johnny and Yosaku were still working on improving their physical capabilities and swordsmanship. Though, when they finished at the Baratie, Luffy planned to begin teaching them Haki.

However, it was safe to say that everyone had at least doubled in strength in the time they had been training with him, if not more.

"Luffy!" The five male pirates looked up at their lone female companion. They each followed her finger to see a floating ship with a fish on the front. "We've got company!" They then looked down to see a marine boat coming up beside them.

On it, one marine dressed in a formal outfit stepped forward. "Hmm, I've never seen that flag before." He tore his eyes away from the flag and looked at the pirates. I'm Marine Lieutenant "Iron Fist" Fullbody! Who is your captain?" Luffy stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"That would be me. We just got the flag done yesterday." Fullbody simply sneered at them before turning to the well-dressed beauty that took his arm.

"Consider yourselves lucky, pirates. I'm on vacation today, so I'm just here for food and my lovely lady. However, next time we meet," he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to intimidate them, "your lives are forfeit." With his warning said, the marines pulled away.

"Well, I think we can agree that, that was very fun." Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp sweat dropped at Luffy's disregard for the Lieutenant, Zoro smirked and Nami simply shook her head in amusement. Never had they seen their captain scared of anything, why should now be any different.

"We're in trouble!" Usopp screamed. "They're firing at us!" The Straw Hat Pirates turned and saw a cannonball coming towards them at great speeds. Before it could even strike the ship, Luffy simply leaned over the side of the ship and plucked it right out of the air much to the shock of his crew.

"Gramps was known for not having any canons on his ship because he could throw cannonballs faster and further than canons ever could." He threw the ball in the air and caught it a few times before a feral grin came across his features. "Let's see if I can do the same."

Then he threw the cannonball.

There was an explosion before they saw the marine boat begin to sink into the ocean as a result. Jaws dropped as they continued to sail towards the Baratie.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

After docking at the Baratie and finding a seat, they were treated to the sight of numerous guests eating and just simply having a fun time. The Straw Hat Pirates didn't have to wait long to be served as a slim, but muscular man with blonde hair and eyebrows that had a swirly pattern on one end. The oddest feature about him though, was his heart shaped eyes as he stared at Nami.

Luffy leaned over to Zoro. "Psst, Zoro." Zoro opened his eyes and stared at the young pirate captain. "Is it just me, or do his eyes look like hearts?"

Zoro turned to look at the waiter and saw him swoon at something Nami said. "No Luffy, you aren't seeing anything." Happy that he wasn't seeing things, Luffy nodded his head and watched the waiter continue to flirt with Nami. For some reason, this made him feel the desire to cause a great deal of bodily harm to the waiter and he didn't know why.

Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other before snickering when they saw the anger in their captain's eyes. Sure, it was scary as hell, but the reason for the anger was quite amusing. Usopp was just confused and Zoro, well Zoro was asleep.

Coughing, Luffy got the attention of the waiter and Nami. "We'd like to order some food." His voice was harsh and the waiter looked incredibly disgruntled. Nami on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the anger in his voice. With Luffy he could just be angry that he was been stopped from getting food, but she liked to think that he was jealous.

"Fine." Before they could do anything, Fullbody burst into the room. His suit was soaked and his was missing his beautiful date. His eyes wildly looked around the room before they landed on Luffy and co.

"You!" He shouted and stalked forwards. "I will kill you."

The waiter quickly appeared in between the Marine Lieutenant and Straw Hat Pirates and glared at the man. "Sir, I have to kindly ask you not to fight in here." Fullbody tried to get past the waiter only to be stopped.

"Get out of my way, waiter!" He roared.

"I ain't no waiter. I'm a cook, but we're short of hand so I had to fill in." Once again he intercepted Fullbody. "Sir, I have asked you not to fight in this here, but not only are you dead set on doing that, but you are trying to fight customers. If you don't back off, I will beat you black and blue."

"Don't fuck with me!" Roared Fullbody as he went to hit the waiter/chef. However, the waiter/chef easily dispatched the Marine with minor effort.

Despite his earlier anger at the chef for flirting with Nami, Luffy had to admit the chef was skilled. He would have been a match for Zoro when they fought Buggy the Clown. That was good and his decision was made, this waiter/chef would be his cook.

"Yo, Nami." The thief looked towards him. "What was his name again?"

"Sanji, why?" Luffy grinned at her and they knew what it meant, it was the grin he got whenever he found someone he wanted on his crew.

"What the hell are you doing to the Marine Lieutenant of all people Sanji?!" Shouted an outrage waiter as he stomped over towards Sanji.

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette. "Oh, it's just you, the shitty cook."

"What the hell are you doing to our customers?!" He pointed towards the battered form of Fullbody. "How do you explain those injuries?!" Sanji just shrugged non-commutatively before another man entered the room.

"Sanji are you running wild in my restaurant again." The customers and the staff looked to see an aged man with a peg leg and ridiculously tall hat upon his head.

"Shut up, shitty geezer." Sanji replied while the man beside him began explaining about how it was true. It was quite amusing to watch the elderly man tear into the subordinate before stalking off leaving Sanji to glare at Patty – if Luffy remembered correctly – who also walked off.

Then the door burst open and in came an exhausted looking individual. He was relatively thin man with short, scruffy hair, beard and a moustache that was barely visible. Under his eyes were dark circles as though he hadn't slept for a long while and he wore a green shirt with a skinny jacket over the top that was emblazoned with a red dragon on it. To finish off his outfit he had a white and blue stripped bandana and grey pants

"Please. Anything will do, just please get me some food." He begged as he dropped to his knees. This place is a restaurant isn't it?" He asked as he looked round at some of the waiters and customers who were looking at him.

Each were looking at him with disgust and fear.

"Man-Demon" Gin, that was his name and moniker and he cursed himself for been a member of Don Krieg's crew. They had struck fear into the hearts of many and it was no wonder they were hesitant to feed him. Especially since it was common knowledge that Don Krieg Armada had been crushed as soon as they entered the Grand Line.

"Are you all deaf?! I'm a customer so come and feed me!" He shouted and Patty walked towards him.

"And how exactly do you plan to pay for your food, ya squid-faced crook?" Patty tauntingly asked and Gin glared up at him. The Don Krieg Pirates fingers twitched and Patty noticed this with a grin.

"Do you take lead?"

"No money, huh?" Gin shook his head then Patty's huge forearms smashed him through a nearby table. More than a few customers and staff members cheered and shouted words of praise towards the cook turned waiter.

Luffy frowned and narrowed his eyes, Johnny and Yosaku rose up to go and help their fellow pirate, but Zoro placed one arm on each shoulder and forced them back into the seat while Luffy shook his head.

"Don't get involved, not yet." Reluctantly, the newly turned Straw Hat Pirates nodded their heads, but continued to glare at Patty's back who was taunting the downed form of Gin.

"Please tell me you don't think of having him as our cook?" Nami asked with disgust present in her voice.

Luffy shook his head once more. "No. He's an asshole plain and simple." His eyes then moved towards Sanji who had just returned from the kitchen with some food and drink in hand.

Sanji kneeled down and held out the food and water to the man. "Eat up." Gin looked at the food before pushing it away.

"I won't take your charity." Sanji narrowed his eyes and Gin gulped before looking away.

"It ain't charity. To me, anyone that is hungry is a customer." It obvious that Gin was torn between eating and not eating, but eventually hunger won the battle and he scarfed down the food like there was no tomorrow.

"That was delicious!" He exclaimed and Sanji smirked at the praise. "It's the most delicious thing I've ever had! Thank you so much." Nodding his head, Sanji got up and found himself looking at the smirking form of Monkey D. Luffy. Behind him he could see that most customers had returned back to their meals.

"What?"

"You're a nice guy." Luffy said. "You should join my crew, I need a good cook and if his reaction is anything to go by, you're a really good one."

"So you're a pirate, huh?" Sanji looked the young man up and down and while he didn't look like much on the outside, there was something dangerous about him. His eyes held a certain glint that made him shiver in fear and his entire body exuded power in a way that shouldn't be possible. Not even Zeff exuded such an aura so effortlessly hell, he was pretty sure that Zeff couldn't match this aura even if he tried.

"Yep, gonna be the Pirate King." Luffy answered with a grin that Sanji couldn't help but return. He had a big dream, just like his own dream.

"Good luck with that." Gin mumbled, but both young men heard it and turned to look at him in questioning. Seeing that they had heard him he decided to elaborate. "Don Krieg wants to be the Pirate King and he's the most powerful man in East Blue yet, the moment we entered the Grand Line our entire Armada was defeated by a single man."

"What did this man look like?" Gin shook his head at Luffy's question.

"Didn't get a good luck, but he had this huge sword that looked like a cross I think. But he was strong, with a single swing of his blade he cut a ship in half." Sanji's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

Luffy on the other hand locked his fingers together behind his head with a grin. "Not surprised to be honest, that Dracule "Hawk eyes" Mihawk, one of _Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of the Seas)_ and the Greatest Swordsmen in the world. He is even capable of fighting "Red Haired" Shanks who is a member of the _Yonk_ _ō_ _(Four Emperors)_."

"We didn't stand a chance." Gin said breathlessly as he realised how outclassed they had been while Sanji regarded Luffy curiously. He had picked up on the nostalgia and fondness when mention Shanks name, which meant that he had met or knew Shanks on some level.

"No, you didn't." Luffy then turned to Sanji. "So what'd you say, fancy joining my crew?"

"Sorry, but I refuse. I have my own reasons for being here."

Luffy continued to grin. "It doesn't matter, you're joining my crew one way or another." Sanji matched Luffy's grin with a smirk.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" Gin interrupted much to Sanji's relief. He had nearly given in their battle of wills.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He reached out with one hand and Gin shook it. "How about you?"

"Gin. No last name that I know of."

"Cool." Then Luffy turned to see Sanji had disappeared.

"Say, Luffy." Said person turned back round to face Gin. "You said you're looking for crewmembers, how many do you have?"

"Including me and Sanji, six." Gin smirked in amusement when he counted Sanji even though the chef hadn't even agreed to go with him. "Why, you wanting to join?"

Gin shook his head. "No, just a word of warning. We had thousands of men and yet, we didn't even make it to the first island in the Grand Line. There are only monsters in the Grand Line so I wouldn't even bother going there."

"Then it's a good job I'm a monster myself. If you ever change your mind, there will be a place on my crew if you need people to call friends." Then Luffy began walking back towards his table. "It's been fun." Shaking his head in mirth, Gin also left in hopes of finding his own crewmates.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Zeff watched Sanji move away from the young captain that had offered him a place on his crew and he cursed the young chef. The boy didn't want to leave no matter how much he wished to find his dream. Sanji was far too honourable and loyal, he believed the debt he owed Zeff hadn't been paid yet, the only way it would be paid if Sanji found All Blue.

Then his eyes turned back to the young boy, Monkey D. Luffy. It was shocking to see that the grandson of Monkey D. Garp was a pirate, but then again he shouldn't be surprised. Monkey D. Dragon was the leader of the Revolutionary Army, there had to be a pirate in the family somewhere.

But that's not what caught his attention.

No, it was the amount of power the boy was suppressing. While the elderly cooks power and body had deteriorated over time, his ability to sense others power had not been lost to him, and as he used it to sense the boy's power he found himself struggling to stand upright due to shock. The boy was easily the most powerful pirate in East Blue hell, he was stronger than Zeff had been when he was in his prime.

Then his eyes turned towards the boy's crew. Small it was, but each were in the top ten most powerful pirates in East Blue. They would easily survive the beginning stages of the Grand Line without problem.

He didn't know why, but Zeff got the feeling that the crew of Monkey D. Luffy would shake the very foundations of their world.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy looked around the Baratie as pandemonium raged throughout. People were screaming in fright were rushing in every direction known to man. Scratching the back of his head, Luffy looked at his crew. Well, most of his crew. Nami had decided to stay behind for a bit to finish some odd bits and bobs, while Johnny and Yosaku waited at the dock to guard the ship until she came off.

"Anyone have a clue about what's going on?" Usopp shook his head while Zoro shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed hold of a man by the scruff of his jacket.

"What the hell's going on?" The man took note of the swords that Zoro and Luffy carried before gulping at the look sent his way by both men. While Zoro's eyes were narrowed showing his irritation, Luffy simply sent him a sideward glance that froze him in place.

"D-D-Don Krieg's flag was seen on a ship sailing towards us, he docked and asked for food. The Head chef Zeff gave it to them and warned us that Don Krieg would be back for battle." The three pirates could tell that parts had been left out, but they didn't need the whole story.

Dropping the man on the ground, Zoro followed after Luffy and Usopp. "What do you plan to do, Luffy?" Asked Usopp while he clenched his fists nervously. He had only ever been in one life and death situation and it still made him nervous just thinking about how close to death he had come on numerous occasions. Now however, he had grown stronger and while the nerves were still there, he planned to use the words that Luffy once used to inspire him so greatly.

 _"My grandpa once said that a man who has nothing to lose is the most dangerous opponent, but he also said that a man who could lose everything he hold dears would fight till he couldn't fight anymore. He said that a man like that, could shake the very world as nothing would stop him from protecting the things he cares about most. Your dream is to become a brave warrior of the seas, then Usopp, hold that dream close to your chest. Whenever you enter a battle, even if the you are in the face of certain death, never back down and stand up. Fight until your entire soul gives out and then, then you will be a brave warrior of the seas."_

It had been a shock to hear words with such a deep meaning come from Luffy, but they inspired him, they drove him and they would be the creed upon which he followed. Luffy was his captain and he would protect him and fight beside him as a brave warrior of the seas. And if he died, he would die happily knowing that he had never given in and had continued to fight.

"We're gonna kick Don Krieg's ass." Zoro smirked as he spared a glance in Usopp's direction. When he had first met the young man, he had been sceptical on how useful and battle proficient he would be. He had potential and had begun unlocking it, but that was only half the battle. Some people had the potential, but not the will and Usopp had lacked that. Now however, Usopp was walking calmly and steadily, occasionally there would a brief shiver, but that was expected for those who had been in very few life and death battles.

"Then captain, let's not keep Don Krieg waiting for the asskicking he deserves." With that said, the three Straw Hat Pirates made their way towards the staff as to give them a helping hand in dealing with Don Krieg and his crew.

"Yo." Luffy greeted the staff of the Baratie and each jumped in shock except Zeff and Sanji. "Need any help?" They looked from him to Zoro and then to Usopp before Zeff gave a chuckle.

"Yea sure, kid." Then they turned to watch as the newly fed Don Krieg pirates made their way towards them. "Hard to believe that a single man did that, even if it is Dracule Mihawk." Zoro stiffened before turning to look at the Don Krieg pirates.

 _'Mihawk did this, wiped out thousands of men single-handedly.'_ He clenched his fist tightly as he realised how outclassed he was. Then an image of his crew - a crew who had grown on him since he had met them – flashed across his mind. _'No! I will beat him and if I can't, then I'll just get stronger until I can.'_

Then they heard a scream of fright, followed by a shout that left most confused. "DON KRIEG, OUR SHIPS BEEN CUT!" Those privy to the knowledge of Dracule Mihawk narrowed their eyes as they realised that either the man had come to finish what he started or another incredibly skilled swordsmen had arrived.

"Luffy-aniki!" Turning around, they saw a slightly beat up Johnny and Yosaku rushing towards them.

"What the hell happened to you idiots?" Zoro asked rudely, though the Straw Hats knew it was his unorthodox way of showing that he cared. The two swordsmen came to a stop, slightly out of breath.

"Nami-aneki has stolen the Going Merry." Johnny gasped out.

"What?! Nami stole our ship!" Usopp cried out while Yosaku and Johnny nodded their heads. Zoro turned to face his captain and watched for any sign of acknowledgment. There was none, except for the disappointment and understanding in his eyes. Before he could even ask what his captain knew, the man he had dreamed of fighting finally made his appearance.

His eyes instantly locked onto the figure that the Don Krieg pirates were scrambling away from. Shock, terror and excitement coursed through his veins as he gripped the handle of two of his blades tightly.

The man himself was sat upright on what looked to be a coffin. He black hair, a short beard and sideburns that pointed upwards with red coloured eyes. He wore red and black ornate clothing with a wide brimmed hat that had plume on it, an open black coat, white pants and large pants. To finish off his attire was the blade, Yoru strewn across his back.

"Why did you have to follow us here?!" One of the Don Krieg pirates shouted before squealing like a little girl when Dracule turned his gaze onto said man.

"To kill some time." He spoke nonchalantly as the Don Krieg pirates raged and whined about how it was unfair. One man even had the gall to fire his pistol at Dracule Mihawk however, to the shock of those watching, he pulled Yoru free and redirected the blade.

Zoro on the other hand was looking at the capsized galleon and noticed that it made a very good fighting platform. Perfect for when he challenged Dracule to a fight.

"What the hell just happened?!" One of the Baratie staff exclaimed in shock.

"He deflected it." Zoro turned his gaze back to Dracule Mihawk, who was also watching him. "I've never seen such skill, such graceful movement as the one he used. Simply moving the bullet with the tip of his blade." Dracule smiled happily, he recognised the young man for what he was instantly; a true swordsmen. That little explanation proved his thought process.

"A sword without grace, is nought but an iron bar." Mihawk spoke up.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he asked the question that had been on his mind since the start. "Did you cut that ship as well?"

"I did."

"Then you really are the greatest swordsmen." He drew Wado and he took pleasure in noticing the way Dracule Mihawk's eyes flashed with recognition. "I set sail to meet you."

Dracule raised one eyebrow at that. "And what did you intend to do when you found me?"

"Surpass you!" Zoro declared proudly much to the shock of those listening. Luffy grinned as he watched Zoro land on the capsized galleon and point Wado Ichimonji at Mihawk. "You said you were free, right? Fancy a duel?"

Mihawk closed his eyes as a smirk crossed his features, seeing this young man before him filled him with a sense of nostalgia. For Roronoa Zoro, reminded him of a younger version of himself.

Before anyone could react, Mihawk disappeared and then appeared across from Zoro. While shocked at the speed, he gripped his blade tightly in preparation.

"You are weak. If you were a competent swordsmen you would know the difference between us without even crossing blades. Yet you still challenge me. Is it conviction, arrogance or ignorance that fuels you?" Mihawk taunted and Zoro bared his teeth in anger.

Stabbing his blade into the ground, Zoro tied his bandana around his head tightly. "None of them. It is my ambition that fuels me, that drives me. But not only that." His eyes then turned towards the grinning Luffy, something Mihawk picked up on. "I promised someone that I would surpass you." He turned back to Mihawk while picking up Wado from the ground while drawing another one of his blades. "I just never expected to find you so soon."

Zoro popped Wado into his mouth and then unsheathed his final sword. Mihawk breathed out some air before revealing a tiny kogatana hidden inside of his necklace.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Zoro asked and despite there been a blade in his mouth, it was still clear what he said.

Mihawk looked down at the tiny blade before looking back at Zoro. "I am not the type of person who would hunt a rabbit with a cannon. This is the East Blue, the weakest of the Four Seas divided by the Red Line and Grand Line. "I have to apologise however, for I do not have a blade smaller than this."

Zoro released a shaky breath as his vision began to get clouded with anger. Gritting his teeth, he calmed himself and glared at the swordsman across from him. There's a limit to how much you can underestimate me!" He roared before disappearing through the use of _Soru (Shave)_.

Surprised by this, Mihawk barely managed to raise his kogatana in time to block the three blades in time, even then the strength and the use of _Tekkai (Iron Body)_ , plus _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ on Zoro's blades knocked Mihawk backwards.

Landing on the ground, Mihawk was more prepared this time and regarded Zoro with shock and respect. _'To think that there is a Haki user in East Blue, though with Garp's grandson as your captain I should expect that he taught you a few things.'_ He had underestimated the young man at first, no more.

This time, when Zoro attacked, Dracule Mihawk was easily able to parry the three swings. Each time their blades met there would be a loud clang followed by multiple cuts forming on the ground.

 _"Oni Giri (Ogre Cutter)!"_ Zoro shouted as he used his signature attack of the greatest swordsman. Even then, each blade was redirected flawlessly and perfectly.

Growling, Zoro spun round and went to cut across Mihawk's chest with both blades in his hands. The Shichibukai simply swung upwards and knocking the blades off course before slashing at Zoro's chest however, his blade met resistance in the form of Wado Ichimonji.

"You're skilled, Roronoa Zoro." Then the two met in a clash of steel once more.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"This is insane!" One of the staff of the Baratie exclaimed as he watched the two swordsmen clash repeatedly. Zeff had to agree with the man as he watched Zoro only just manage to deflect one of Mihawk's slashes. Despite doing incredibly well, Zoro was still unable to match Mihawk's greater skill, strength and speed.

Sanji meanwhile, tore his gaze from the fight and looked at Luffy. The captain and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates had varying reactions to the fight. Johnny and Yosaku were cheering on their crewmate, Usopp looked lost, no doubt because he couldn't keep up with the insane speeds of the two combatants. Luffy on the other hand, was clenching his fists tightly as his eyes narrowed upon the fight. He looked like he was visibly restraining himself from coming to the aid of his comrade.

 _'Monkey D. Luffy. Why do you care so much?'_ He asked himself internally, every pirate he had met hadn't cared whether his crewmembers died or not. So why did Luffy care so much, he was a pirate. Why wasn't he like the rest?

A gasp of shock made Sanji turn to look back at the fight and he watched as Mihawk drove his blade into Zoro's chest before leaping backwards as to avoid been decapitated.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Clutching his chest tightly, Zoro slowly got to his feet as he stared at the impassive figure of Dracule Mihawk. He could feel his blood seeping out and down his clothes, but he didn't care. No all he cared about was at least forcing Mihawk to use his blade, Yoru. Nothing else mattered.

 _"Nanajuni Pound Ho (72 Pound Phoenix)!"_ Following were two slashes of pressurised air that Mihawk calmly avoided. With a roar, he charged forward once more, but it seemed Mihawk had enough as he parried the three strikes before burying the blade into the man's chest.

"Why do you not retreat?" Mihawk asked calmly as Zoro still stood with a blade mere inches away from his heart. "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart?"

"Heh, I don't have a fucking clue." His teeth tightened around Wado. "But I get the feeling…that if I step back; then I'll lose something precious." Zoro spat out some blood and Mihawk didn't care that it splattered over his clothes. "A promise would be broken…and I could never stand here again."

"That is called defeat. You refuse to accept defeat even if it means your death?" Mihawk question and Zoro gave a bloody smirk.

"Death would be better." Impressed by the level of conviction, Mihawk stepped back and with a single flick, rid his blade of all the blood on it.

"Tell me your name?"

"R-Roronoa Zoro."

"I shall remember it." Mihawk reached behind his back and freed his blade, Yoru. "Take pleasure in knowing that you have impressed me greatly today, Roronoa Zoro. As a sign of my respect your skill, I shall end this duel, with this. Yoru."

The technique had not been finished, nor perfected. However, he would use it even if it caused more harm to him than his opponent. This would be the last moments of this duel and he would go out with everything he had. Just like Luffy's grandfather had said. Even in the face of certain death, face it head on and not on your knees.

 _"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds)!"_ There was a sound of multiple slashes as the two men appeared where the other once stood. There was silence as the audience waited to see who had won.

Then two of Zoro's three swords shattered as blood spurted out of multiple wounds all over his body. _'I lost.'_ Zoro collapsed to his knees as the two useless handles and Wado clattered against the ground. "I..." Mihawk rose one eyebrow as he turned around revealing to the audience a shallow cut upon his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked as he saw Zoro stand before him with his arms outstretched.

"A wound on ones back…is a swordsman's shame." Mihawk smiled and before anyone had the time to react, he slashed at Zoro. A deep wound opened from Zoro's left collarbone to his right hipbone and then Zoro collapsed backwards into the ocean.

The Straw Hats crew sprang into action. Johnny and Yosaku jumping into the ocean after Zoro while Usopp picked up Wado Ichimonji in case anyone tried to steal it.

Luffy on the other hand had his sights set on Dracule Mihawk. "I'll kill you!" He shouted and Mihawk had barely enough time to turn around as Luffy used _Soru (Shave)_ to appear in front of the Shichibukai. Knowing he had no time to do anything, Mihawk channelled _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ to his face.

Yet even then, it did nothing to lessen the pain as a _Tekkai (Iron Body)/Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ punch collided with his cheek.

Grunting, Mihawk was launched off the galleon and directly over the sea, Luffy hot on his tail with the use of _Geppo (Moonwalk)_. Appearing above the flying Mihawk, Luffy released an earth shattering roar before another punch. This one was different, it carried all of his strength, all of his rage and anger.

The difference between the two punches was as clear as day. The first one simply knocked Mihawk backwards while cracking the floor, this one launched Mihawk straight into the ocean causing the water to split and release a humongous wave in all directions.

Those on the Baratie screamed in shock as they rushed inside as the wave rushed towards them. Each terrified beyond belief after witnessing the strength that the unsuspecting looking young man held.

Landing back on the galleon, Luffy glared at the tiny spec that Mihawk. He wanted so badly to kill the man after what he did to Zoro however, he couldn't. Zoro was still alive, if barely and would kill him if it wasn't him that killed Mihawk. He would feel robbed of his dream and Luffy didn't want to do that.

"Hey, Luffy can you hear me?" Luffy turned to where his soaked crewmates were. Sorry for worrying you, I know that if I don't become the greatest swordsmen…you'll be embarrassed." He coughed up some blood causing Usopp to panic. "I swear; that until the day I fight him and win…I'll never lose again. Any problems with that, Luffy?!"

"Shishishi. Nope." He laughed with a grin on his face, something Zoro returned.

"I'm going to sleep now." Usopp mumbled something along the lines of, 'lazy bastard' though it was obvious he was joking.

"Hey guys, take him and follow Nami." The three conscious men nodded their head and quickly left the area in search of a ship.

"So he left." Don Krieg strutted forwards arrogantly. "Guess he wasn't that strong after all if a kid like you managed to do that." He then turned to the staff of the Baratie. "I'll be taking your ship and rebuilding my fleet. Now hand over the log Zeff, with that information I can easily conquer the Grand Line." Luffy scoffed gaining a glare from Don Krieg. "You got somat to add?"

"I do actually." Luffy directed his own glare at Don Krieg. "You want to get the logbook, then you gotta get through me."

"No problem." Don Krieg turned to face his crewmembers. "You go ahead and get the logbook, this won't take long." He then turned round only to find that Luffy was no longer where he once was. "Looks like the little shit ran away. Coward." He spat out.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see Luffy stood their calmly. Gasping in pain, Don Krieg was launched backwards a few feet before rolling a few more backwards.

Getting to his feet, he saw Luffy walking towards him calmly while rolling his right shoulder. "Get moving you idiots!" He shouted at his crew and they rushed towards the staff of the Baratie. However they were intercepted by Sanji and the cooks. In a matter of seconds they defeated every grunt before they came across an odd looking individual covered from her head to toe in iron plating's.

"Behold my invincible iron wall!" He exclaimed.

Sanji narrowed his eyes before taking a step forward drawing attention to himself. "I'll deal with him."

"You, you deal with me." Pearl sneered. "You only use kicks, how lazy."

"Like you would know a thing. A chefs hands are everything, I can't risk them in fights. My feet will be more than enough."

"In the past sixty-one fights I have won every single one without a single scratch. I haven't lost single drop of blood because while you protect your hands, I protect my entire body. That is why I'm called "Iron Shield" Pearl!" The man proclaimed to the world.

"Like I care what you're called, I'll beat you into the ground anyway." Launching forwards, Sanji performed a flawless roundhouse kick that Pearl blocked by raising one shield. In response, Sanji pushed off the shield and performed a spinning hook kick that collided with Pearl's face knocking him backwards.

The Don Krieg pirates felt a shiver of fear run down their back when Pearl raised one hand and dabbed his nose. Their fears were proven correct when he pulled his hand away revealing blood. "B-blood? My blood?"

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Sanji spoke more to himself than anyone else.

"My iron wall has been broken. These guys are dangerous." His breathing became erratic and his eyes wild. "Danger! I'm in danger!" He screamed a few more times before his form was covered in flames. "Don't you dare get close to me! _Fire Pearl Daitokuten (Fire Pearl Huge Favour)!"_

Fire balls exploded out from his body and Sanji dodged them effortlessly as Pearl went into a frenzy, even hitting his own crew.

"With my fire and my iron shield, I'm invincible!" Sanji didn't care for what he had to say and kicked Pearl in the face. "W-what? How?! Even wild animals are too scared to come!"

"Idiot. What kind of a cook is afraid of fire?"

"Danger! More pearls! More pearls!" More fireballs erupted from his body at greater speeds and density than before. Before anything could happen though, a cannonball attached to a metal pole slammed into Pearl's breaking the iron shield and knocking him unconscious.

"Gin! What the hell are you doing?!" A random Don Krieg pirate shouted. Gin gave a nod towards Sanji and turned to face his former comrades.

"Sanji gave me food when no one else did, he saved my life and I owe him greatly. Besides." This time he directed a smirk at Sanji. "What kind of pirate lets his crewmate face a fight alone?"

Sanji felt a tick mark develop as he glared at Gin. "I ain't joining that kid's crew." Shrugging his shoulders, Gin turned back to face his former comrades.

"Surrender guys, I really don't want to have to hurt you." The Don Krieg pirates shared a glance and then looked at Sanji and Gin. They each dropped their weapons and a loud bang made them look to see Don Krieg dropping to his knees with Luffy stood over him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy watched as Don Krieg rose to his feet, he could hear the sounds of the two parties fighting with one another, but his eyes were kept firmly on Don Krieg. Smirking, he made a, 'come get me' motion and Don Krieg roared with anger before charging forwards.

Stepping to the side, he knocked Don Krieg's punch to one side before ducking under the swing of his spear. Grinning, Luffy performed a back handspring avoiding a punch that collided with the ground slightly cracking.

"That's some strength you got there." Luffy cracked his fists in preparation. "However, it's nothing compared to mine." Don Krieg roared as multiple guns appeared from in his armour and unleashed a hail of bullets at Luffy. Said person simply laughed as he shot forwards, his form weaving in and out of the bullets. Before Don Krieg could react, Luffy had already buried a fist into his stomach and then followed up with an uppercut then spinning back kick sending the man stumbling backwards.

"Little shit." Growled Don Krieg as Luffy bounced on his toes. He went to fire some more bullets when he realised that somehow, they had been broken. "What the hell! No matter." From his wrist, flames spewed out and Luffy leaped backwards avoiding the flames easily before having to roll to one side when Don Krieg thrust his spear into the ground where he once stood. "Stand still!" He roared in outrage as the ground where his spear touched exploded.

"Okay." Luffy did so and Don Krieg smirked.

Rushing forwards he thrust his spear at Luffy, but Luffy stepped to one side, his left hand gripping the pole and then he kicked it. There was a snap as the head of the spear fell to the ground uselessly.

"H-how?" Luffy capitalised on the opening and landing punch after punch into Don Krieg's abdomen and face, occasionally he would launch a kick but the result was the same. Don Krieg falling to his knees before Luffy.

"You may be strong in the East Blue, Don Krieg. But compared to the pirates in the Grand Line, you're nothing." He tapped his finger against Don Krieg's armour and it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. Don Krieg looked down at the pieces in shock, though it wasn't for long as Luffy kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you, son." Zeff stood beside Luffy as he looked down at Don Krieg.

"Meh, you're welcome old man." Scratching the back of his head, Luffy looked at Sanji and Gin, the latter gave a smirk.

"Your offer to join your crew still open?" Gin asked and Luffy nodded his head. "Then count me in, captain." Grinning, Luffy shook hands with his new crewmate before turning to Sanji.

"I ain't joining your crew, just came down to thank you for…"

"Oh do shut up, shitty brat." Sanji growled at Zeff had given him when he was a kid. "I know you want to go with them, so just fucking go with them. I know that the sea calls for you and you are destined for far better things than been a simple chef."

"Oi! Don't go deciding things, shitty geezer." The two chef's butted heads against one another in a test of strength before Zeff broke away.

"Look, Sanji." Said person knew that Zeff was been serious when he referred to him by his name. "I know that you owe me a debt for saving your life." Sanji looked down, but looked back up when Zeff placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really want to pay me back?" The blonde haired chef nodded his head. "Then go out there, live your life on the seas, be a pirate, fight, cry, laugh, have fun, find All Blue, but most importantly, live. That's how you can pay me back for saving your life, shitty brat." A smirk was one Zeff's face as Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Sighing, Sanji nodded his head and then turned to look at the grinning Luffy. "What the hell we standing round for, someone stole our ship. Then let's go get it back." Still Luffy continued to grin as did Gin.

As the three walked away, Zeff watched them go as Patty stood beside him. "So you finally got him to go out and follow his dream." Zeff nodded his head and he heard Patty sigh. "It's gonna be quiet now that he's gone."

 _'You won't regret your decision, Sanji. With a captain like the one you've got, you'll be right in the thick of all the action.'_ Zeff turned and walked back towards the Baratie. _'And I can't wait to hear about what you accomplish.'_

 **A/N: There we are, the next chapter done and I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get this done. I think I did a pretty good job so please let me know what you did and didn't like so that I can improve it for next time as to make it more enjoyable for you.**

 **Now as a reminder, don't forget to put in a review who you would like to be in Luffy's crew as I have already revealed three of the additional six members joining the crew. So once again, please let me know who else you'd like to have join the crew for when they enter the Grand Line and I'll put them in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ripple in Time**

 **Chapter 3: The Fall of Arlong Park and Loguetown.**

 **A/N: Not gonna bother with a summary because I literally posted the previous chapter yesterday. Anyway, I would like to thank Scorez, Ezeakel, The Storm Master 567, Zweig, FDGamerml, hellfire45, bugaboo13, zerosama.754083, 31, walkerxd, Lightningblade49, DeathSeeker96, Taiski, Baron Blackheart, Edub102, slayershadow69, NinjaFang1331, Okami no Shinigami, god's executioner REBORN, Bvvlaze, Lazymanjones96, frankieu, Shizuka-naru Goketsu, Z-Breezy, TBM10, yudhazebba, GrimAngel16 and Selfish Celty-chan for your reviews.**

 **zerosama.754083:** **Originally Nami was going to confide in Nami, but like I will state in this chapter, freeing her village is something she wants to try and do alone. To prove that she's not weak to herself and that she doesn't need to depend on others.**

 **As for the fight between him and Luffy, Luffy caught him off guard with the use of Soru, plus Luffy is incredibly fast on his own. At the end of it however, Mihawk didn't see the need to go back as he decided that going back would result in him doing nothing else. So he decided to leave.**

 **walkerxd:** **Nope, it's not a storm fruit though that would cool. I'll give you a clue though, his fruit links to an element that requires water to grow and that's why he needs to keep control of himself otherwise his power can use the water to grow when he doesn't want it to happen.**

 **DeathSeeker96:** **Eventually Luffy will have a new ship because the Going Merry will be destroyed, but also because Franky wants to sail on the greatest ship on the seas due to that been his dream. Either that or it is building the greatest ship, but it doesn't matter.**

 **Bvvlaze:** **I didn't mean for it to seem like Zoro had caught up to Luffy already. So far, Luffy is stronger, faster, has greater stamina, is more agile and is more durable than Zoro currently. What I meant was that if Zoro goes all out he can match Luffy if he (Luffy) uses the barest minimum of armament and observation Haki. The moment Luffy begins using the Rokushiki and Haki at his greatest, then Luffy would completely destroy Zoro. Eventually however, Zoro will get so strong that he and Luffy could fight each other at their absolute best with Luffy eventually coming out as victor.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought/Flashbacks.'_

 _"Attacks/Translations."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Nami was for a lack of better words, distraught. Why you might ask? Well, she had returned to her home, a home that was enslaved under the tyrannical rule of the Arlong Pirates, led by Arlong himself. Second, it turns out that Luffy hadn't allowed her to go on her own as she had hoped, then again, she had stolen his ship.

Now, here she stood with Usopp bound in ropes with a glare directed at her. It hurt, like a jagged blade had pierced her skin and twisting as she watched a person who she had come to see as her friend and brother glare at her with such hatred.

From what she had heard, Usopp had fought valiantly. Having knocked ten fishmen unconscious before Arlong got involved and utterly destroyed him.

"Why did you do it, Nami?" Usopp snarled at her. Nami continued to stare at him, hoping that she could convey why she really did it (A/N: Neither Usopp, Nami or Zoro are skilled enough in Observation Haki to predict what is going through their minds). "No answer, should have expected that from you, traitor." Nami hoped that her pain and hurt at his scathing words was hidden.

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself." Usopp didn't cower away from her like he once used to. Instead he puffed out his chest and rose to the fullest height he could while on his knees. His eyes blazed with such determination and commitment that it filled her with envy. Why couldn't she be that strong?

Usopp took a deep breath and said the final words of his short life. "Go ahead, but if you have the nerve to betray me, to betray Zoro and to betray Luffy." A grin of satisfaction came across his face when he saw her flinch at the name of young man she not so secretly had deep feelings for. "Then look me in the eyes when you end my life." Her hands became sweaty and trembled as she struggled to hold onto the knife in her hands. She looked around to see the fishmen watching her, judging her.

If she didn't do this then they would see her as weak. She needed to prove herself to them, prove that she was loyal so that she could free her family, her friends and the village she loved with all her heart.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and block out the doubt filled whispers of the fishmen, she rushed forwards and stabbed Usopp. Or, it looked like she did.

Usopp's eyes widened in shock as she didn't actually stab him, though to the fishmen it looked like he was shocked that Nami had stabbed him. Kicking Usopp away, she pretended to clean her knife before walking with the fishmen back to Arlong Park leaving Usopp in the dirt, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out what happened. No one seeing the stab wound on her hand.

 _'She didn't stab me. Why didn't she stab me?'_ Whatever the reason for Nami's inability to kill him, Usopp would make sure to use his new freedom to find Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro and then together, they would wait for Luffy. It would be the captains choice on what happened now.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Landing at Cocoyasi Village, Luffy, Gin and Sanji got off the little dinghy they had burrowed. While travelling to the village, Luffy had learned as much as he could about his two new crewmates. Both had great skill in fighting with Sanji easily being the stronger of the two.

If Luffy had to judge, he would say that Sanji would have been at a similar strength to Zoro if he hadn't been training the former pirate hunter. Now however, it would be a landslide victory for Zoro.

As for Gin, he had a lot of experience and while he didn't have the natural power of Sanji, Zoro or himself, he would be able to fight and maybe win in a fight against Johnny and Yosaku.

That didn't mean he had been the only one learning about the other, Sanji and Gin had also found that solving the enigma that was their captain just as frustrating as the rest of the crew and had all but given up on trying to figure him out. When it came to everyday life stuff, Luffy was useless, but when it came to pirates, fighting or food, the Luffy was the man you went to.

They still remembered the eye opening conversation about the food chains of the pirates.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Oi, Luffy." Gin asked after their third hour of travelling on the sea. The straw hat wearing pirate lifted up his hat and waited for Gin to continue. "You were talking about the Shichi-somat, what are they?"_

 _"Shichibukai." Luffy corrected as the new members of the Straw Hat Pirates leaned forward in interest. "They are the Seven Warlords of the seas, pirates of great power. They are pirate captains that have allied themselves with the World Government so pretty much, they are seen by the marines as ordinary pirates, but to pirates they are seen as government dogs. Though, don't make any mistake. They are made of some of the most powerful people sailing these seas. Only the Yonko and the Admirals are stronger, yet there are some who could fight the Admirals and Yonkō."_

 _"Yonk_ _ō_ _? What are they?" It was Sanji this time._

 _"They are the four most powerful and notorious pirates in the world. These are the top dogs and only a Yonk_ _ō_ _has the power and the influence to go up against another Yonk_ _ō_ _and have a chance of surviving." Sanji and Gin shared a glance, each conveying the same thought,_ 'What have we walked into?'

 _Then Gin remembered something. "Didn't you say your dream is to become Pirate King, doesn't that mean you will have to fight and beat them to prove you are the strongest?"_

 _"Not necessarily." Luffy answered. "However, it would be easier and quickest way to do it. But also the most dangerous and challenging way as well."_

 _"You're fucking insane." Sanji took a long drag from his cigar. "Then again, aren't we all." The three shared a chuckle._

 **Flashback end:**

Now here they were, at Cocoyasi Village the place where their ship was been held. At first they had been confused on how Luffy knew this however, a quick explanation on Haki sorted that problem right out.

"Yo, Luffy!" The three members of the Straw Hat Pirates looked up to see Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku walking down towards them.

"You alright guys." Luffy greeted and clasped hands with each one individually. "These are also joining our crew, Sanji and Gin." The five men each greeted each other in their own way before they turned to their captain. "So, did you find Nami?"

"Yea, we found her alright." Johnny said bitterly.

"Saw her stab Usopp-aniki in the chest and then walk away like nothing had happened." Luffy froze as he heard that.

 _'Nami, what did you do?'_ Clenching his fists tightly, he looked at the three people he had sent to find Nami. "Where is Usopp?" Zoro shifted his head in one direction and began walking with Luffy towards the direction where Usopp's body lay. Sanji and Gin directly behind them with Johnny and Yosaku having left to conduct some business of their own.

"Luffy, I don't think Usopp's dead." Luffy's head snapped up to Zoro, his facial expression demanding an explanation. "I was captured by the fishmen here, but Nami cut the ropes allowing me to escape, if she killed Usopp then she would have left me there, yet she helped me."

Luffy nodded his head as he looked directly ahead. The group of four came to a stop when they heard the sound of footsteps.

"Whoever's there, better come on out!" Gin shouted and then Usopp appeared from behind the tree.

"Sup." He greeted casually with a grin on his face. Luffy returned it and brought his sniper into a bear hug before taking a quick look over him for any wounds.

"Told you." Zoro said before clasping Usopp's shoulder tightly causing the sniper to cry out in pain. Then Usopp took note of the other two members present.

"Hi, guess were crewmates now, I'm Usopp."

"Sanji."

"Gin." Luffy grinned as he watched his crew get fully acquainted before looking to where he could feel the town. Now it was just a matter of finding his navigator, finding out why she did it and then help her if she was in trouble. Something he was pretty sure was the case. Either way, he would find out why Nami did what she did.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Johnny and Yosaku gripped the handle of their blades tightly as they stared up at the large door belonging to Arlong Park. Sharing a glance, Johnny nudged his head towards and Yosaku moved forwards, his knuckle knocking against the entrance.

They stood there for a few moments before the door slowly opened revealing a group of fishmen staring at them. "What the fuck do you want?" One of them asked and the two former bounty hunters gulped before calming there nerves. They were members of the Straw Hat Pirates, they were stronger than these fishmen.

"We're here." Johnny began.

"To kick your ass." Yosaku finished and then they sprang into action. Each swinging their blades in opposite directions and cutting a deep gash along their chests before rushing into the droves of fishmen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Zoro drawled as he looked around for Johnny and Yosaku. They were currently stood in the Cocoyasi Village as they watched the villagers go about their daily lives, but they could all tell that there was more than meets the eye.

Sanji, who was leaning against a wall, took a long drag of his cigarette before releasing the smoke into the air. "Dunno, they were with us when we got here."

"Wow, thank you so much, ero-cook." Sanji's eye twitched as he mechanically turned to look down at the sitting Zoro. Meanwhile, Luffy, Gin and Usopp watched with sweat drops beginning to form. It was safe to say that the two hadn't really gotten off to a good start and were already in a habit of insulting one another constantly.

"Shut, marimo." Before the two could begin to brawl, a large squad of marines walked through the village, straight towards a household and knocked on the door.

"I am Captain Nezumi of Sixteenth Marine Branch. I would like to speak with Nami." The door opened revealing a beautiful young woman with short blue hair. The Straw Hats crew didn't even need to look to see that Sanji already had hearts in his eyes.

"She's not here, but I can speak for her." The woman manoeuvred her body as to make it impossible for the marine to enter the house without going through her first.

"And who are you exactly?" Nezumi asked with a raised brow.

"Nojiko, Nami's sister." Nezumi nodded his head. "So what do you need?"

Nezumi gave a devilish smile that made Nojiko and the civilians watching nervous. "I have recently received numerous complaints about one, Nami's thieving history." Nojiko froze in shock, which only furthered the marine's amusement.

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you're on about."

"Oh, but I think you do. You need not worry, just show me where Nami has kept her money and there will be no need for you or anyone to be harmed." Nojiko didn't move and Nezumi frowned. "Be lucky that I am not here to arrest her for her crimes. Now show me where her money is kept so I can return it to its rightful owners." The way in which he spoke said a completely different story to the one he was saying.

"What did you say?" Nezumi wasn't in the mood to listen anymore and pushed Nojiko out of the way and entered her house, the marines he had brought with him followed. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

There was mutliple cried of outrage from the civilians, but the marines continued to ransack the house.

"These mikan trees look suspicious captain." One marine said towards Nezumi.

"Don't touch my mother's mikan trees you bastards!" She shouted, but the marines weren't listening and wrapped his hands around its branch.

Just as he was about to pick it up, he was flung backwards and one Monkey D. Luffy stood where he previously was. His hat was placed so that it shadowed his face as he stood protectively. His form blurred for a minute before all the marines found themselves back on the street.

"Who are you, boy?!" Nezumi shouted as he and his marines slowly rose to their feet's.

Luffy lifted his head up and revealed the cold look upon his face. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Zoro and Sanji took position on either side of him, Zoro with Wado in one hand, while Sanji with his hands in his pockets. Gin took positon on Sanji's side with his Tonfa's twirling menacingly in a circle and on Zoro's side was Usopp with his slingshot in hand. "And this is my crew." Cracking his fists, Luffy allowed some of his _Haoshoku Haki (Conquers Haki)_ to press down on them. Not enough to knock them unconscious, but enough to make them sweat. "And we're gonna kick your asses."

The civilians whispered amongst themselves as they watched the standoff. "You little shit, men! Kill them!" Nezumi ordered and the civilians rushed to get out of the crossfire as the marines charged forwards.

Usopp pulled back his slingshot and then launched mutliple projectiles. Each one, knocked a marine unconscious as he jumped backwards as to get out of the range of any marines. Gin took position in front of him and began spinning his Tonfa's quickly and precisely. Each time the cannonballs on each end would slam into a marine injuring him and taking him out of action as he protected Usopp.

As for Zoro and Sanji, they seemed to be barely trying at all. Sanji lashed out with a roundhouse kick before leaping over the falling body and kicking the two men behind him. Zoro rushing past him and despite his injuries, he was still more than capable of dealing with the weaklings before him. A single slash from his blade would launch two or three men backwards.

Luffy on the other hand, walked calmly through the small slaughter. Occasionally a marine would charge towards him, but a single swing of his arm would launch the man into a wall. His eyes however, were looked onto the cowering Nezumi.

Genzo, the sheriff and mayor of Cocoyasi village watched in shock as the Straw Hats Pirates went to work in dispatching the marines. Despite been outnumbered, four to one, they were winning easily. His eyes locked onto the figure of Monkey D. Luffy. He had only witnessed strength similar to the boys in a fishman, yet here was a human with similar strength.

To his shock, the boy completely disappeared from view and his eyes swivelled over the street to find him.

He found him, directly in front of Nezumi who had tried to run away from the battle. While he couldn't hear what had been said, whatever the young man said, terrified the marine enough that he ran away as fast as he could, sometimes tripping over himself.

"That was fun." Usopp cheerfully said as he looked at the battered and beaten forms of the marines. It felt really good to be the one victorious instead of simply watching or been the loser.

"You can say that again." Gin agreed. "So, what now captain?"

Luffy tore his gaze away from the direction in which Arlong Park was and looked at his crew. "Where gonna go fishing." With that said, he and his crew left. None of them realising that there acts had inspired the entire village to take up arms and rebel against their oppressors.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Gasping in pain, Johnny and Yosaku collapsed to their knees as they were finally overwhelmed and beaten by the Arlong Pirates. One of them, no doubt that captain if the way the pirates acted around him was anything to go by, walked forwards and stared down at them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I admit you did well, for humans." The captain looked around at the multiple bodies strewn across the area. Thirty to forty in total. Individually they could have taken on ten before been beaten, but by working together and covering each other's backs, they were able to take out even more. "For that, I'll make your deaths quick." Say what you will about the "The Saw" Arlong, but he respected strength.

Taking a sword from a nearby member of his crew, he raised it into the air electing cheers from his men. Nami stood at the back with closed eyes, unable to watch as Johnny and Yosaku died, while she wasn't as close to them as the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, they had still been her friends.

Before Arlong could end them however, Nezumi burst into Arlong Park. He rushed forwards before coming to a stop before Arlong.

"What are you doing here, human?" Arlong snarled at the man he had sent to steal Nami's money as to stop her from freeing the village and from her leaving.

"I was unable to get Nami's money." The woman in question froze in shock as she stared at the two in shock. Anger soon took over as she clenched her fists tightly, what had she expected? Of course Arlong would betray her.

 _'I'm sorry Luffy, I should have believed in you more.'_ She had wanted to believe in Luffy, but this had been her mission, her job. She didn't want anyone's help because Nami thought it would make her weak and dependent on overs. _'I hope you can forgive me.'_ Who was she kidding, he probably believed that she killed Usopp and would never forgive her unless she found Usopp and revealed he was alive. Even then, she betrayed his trust.

"You had one job, one job and you fucking failed!" Arlong roared at the cowering Nezumi. "You humans are all useless," he turned to a group of fishmen. "Get down into the village and get Nami's money."

"Gonna steal from me, Arlong?" Said fishman looked like he had forgotten she was there. _'He probably did forget that I was here.'_

"Ah, Nami." He smirked at her. "No point trying to keep it secret anymore. Did you really think I would let you free the village? I rule here and you won't take that away from me." Nami shook her head as a small smile spread across her face.

 _'So you're here, Luffy.'_ She thought as she sensed Luffy and the rest of the crew walking towards them.

"What the hell are you smiling at?! I just stole all your money!" Arlong was angered, he wanted Nami to be heartbroken, saddened as it would give him so much pleasure. But she was smiling. Smiling! That wouldn't do. Not at all.

"But you haven't though, have you Arlong. You failed. Can't even do a single job right." She taunted and many fishmen looked shocked at her audacity.

Arlong snarled in anger before a smirk came across his face. "You sure grew a backbone while you were gone. It was these punks wasn't it?" He pointed his sword at the two kneeling bounty hunters. "I'll kill them right here, right now. You may think that they mean something, but do they feel the same way after you killed that long-nosed shit."

Nami gave a condescending smile at Arlong. "But I didn't kill him." She raised her hand to reveal a stab wound on it, much to the shock of everyone. "I faked his death, Usopp and everyone on that crew are my friends." She looked down at Johnny and Yosaku who were smiling up at her with tears in their eyes. "They're my nakama."

"Your nakama!" Arlong spat out in disgust. "What a pile of shit! No matter, I'll kill them and then I'll kill everyone in that village including your precious sister."

"You won't even make it out of this shithole." Then there was a loud bang as the entranceway to Arlong Park was kick down. Smoke slowly dissipated revealing the Straw Hat Pirates stood in all their glory.

"Oi! Shitheads!" Zoro shouted as he, Sanji, Usopp and Gin each dropped the bodies of the fishmen that Arlong sent to finish what Nezumi started. Speaking of the marine, he screamed in fright before rushing to the opposite side of Arlong Park. "You lost these."

Arlong snarled in anger as he directed a glare at the Straw Hat Pirates and Luffy. "I want their heads on a platter!" He roared as he went to kill Johnny and Yosaku. Before he could do this, a sandaled foot impacted against his face and time seemed to slow down as the Arlong Pirates watched as Arlong's face slowly turned to one side before been launched through the air.

"Listen up!" Luffy shouted as he looked at the fishmen with a glare. "I'm in a really bad mood, so do me a favour and fuck off!" The fishmen flinched, but otherwise stood firm. Luffy had to restrain himself from using _Haoshoku Haki (Conquers Haki)_ to knock them unconscious as he knew that the best way for his crew to grow stronger was to gain battle experience.

"Looks like they don't want to surrender." Sanji noted as he ground his cigarette into the ground.

Zoro gripped Wado tightly as he cut Johnny and Yosaku free. "Looks that way."

"Seems were gonna have to teach them what real pirates are like." Gin spun his Tonfa's around as he grinned in preparation. Already joining the Straw Hat Pirates was turning out to be the greatest decision ever, with Don Krieg they hardly ever fought anyone as everyone was too scared. The Straw Hat Pirates didn't have that problem.

"They're not so tough when you get into the swing of things." Usopp informed as he tensed in preparation. He had fought them before and the fact he took out ten before been beaten had done lots in improving his confidence.

"Then let's have some fun." With that, Luffy stood back as his crewmates launched themselves right into the thick of the action. Looking behind him when he saw the villagers coming forwards, he turned to look at Johnny and Yosaku. "Make sure the villagers don't interfere."

"We can still fight, Luffy-aniki!" They protested and Luffy smiled at them.

"I know, but I don't want them to get involved. They would only die needlessly." Reluctantly they nodded their heads and got up. Before they could move, Luffy placed a hand on their shoulders and gave each a smile. "You did really well, I'm proud of you." Nodding their heads, the two moved and intercepted the villagers.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Leaning backwards, Gin avoided a slash from a fishman before taking him out with swing of his Tonfa. A battle cry from behind him alerted him to an attack. Turning around he saw a fishman directly on top of him and he braced himself in preparation for the pain. The pain that never came as Nami slammed her bo-staff into the fishman's face launching him away.

"Names Nami. Guess you joined the crew?" Nami asked with a smile as she ducked allowing Gin to slam a Tonfa into a fishman that tried to attack her from behind.

"Yep." Gin answered as he and Nami took out another two fishmen before standing back to back. "Never a dull moment with you lot is there?" He asked jokingly.

Nami laughed as the amount of fishmen began to dwindle as they worked in tandem. "Nope, then again I wouldn't change it for the world." Gin laughed along with her.

"Neither. This is the most fun I've had in years." Then they looked at the final group of fishmen. Sharing a smirk, they rushed forwards with Nami pulling ahead slightly. The fishmen looked at them with something akin to fear in their eyes as they realised how outclassed they were.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The villagers watched in shock as the Straw Hat Pirates fearlessly took on the Arlong Pirates. Sure they had seen them take on the marines, but compared to the fishmen, the marines were nothing.

Yet, what was more shocking, was watching a fellow villager, Nami fighting alongside them. She used her bo-staff with great skill, strength and speed that they didn't know she possessed. Every single one of her strikes disoriented or knocked a fishman out and then she moved onto the next one. Occasionally taking out an opponent that tried to attack her ally from behind, as he would do the same for her.

Genzo watched proudly, a small smile on his face as he saw for the first time how much Nami had grown. _'I'm proud of you, Nami. Your mother would be proud of the woman you have become.'_ His eyes then looked at each of her crewmates individually. _'She would be proud to see that you have found the place that you really belong.'_ Despite Nami been born here, she never really fit in. The sea called to her, always had and always would.

 _'You've grown so strong, little sister.'_ Nojiko clasped her hands together as she gave a tearful smile as she watched her sister fight for her home. Nami had always been a fighter, always wanted to travel the world unlike her. Nojiko only ever wanted to have a tangerine farm and look after her mother's mikan trees. Nami had wanted something more than that, it seems she had found her calling. _'Fight for us, fight for me, fight for mother.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Taking aim, Usopp released three pellets from his slingshot that impacted against three fishmen before leaping to one side to avoid a large ball of water. Looking towards the direction upon which it came, he narrowed his eyes and gripped his slingshot tighter.

"I see that you are a fellow sniper, I am Chew and I shall defeat you here and now." He sucked in a large amount of water. _"Mizudeppo (Water Gun)!"_ From his mouth he released a bullet of water that Usopp just managed to avoid and as he got into a crouch position, he narrowed his eyes in thought.

 _"Sanren Kayaku Boshi (Tripe Gunpowder Star)!"_ Chew watched as the pellets came towards him and he watched as they slowly arched towards the ground. He raised his head to gloat, but then he was flung backwards by an explosion. _"Kemuri Boshi (Smoke Star)!"_ Another pellet struck the ground at Chew's feet, releasing this time a large amount of smoke which blinded him. _"Tokusei Tabasco Boshi (Deluxe Tabasco Star)!"_

As soon as the pellet struck Chew in the eyes the reaction was instantaneous. The fishman roared in pain as he clutched his eyes tightly.

 _'I did it, now for the final one.'_ He only had one of these so far, but Chew was different that the other fishman. He was stronger, faster and more durable. Most had been knocked unconscious by his _Kayaku Boshi (Gunpowder Star)_ and yet, Chew had taken the full brunt of three and was still standing. He needed to bring out one of his most powerful combination attacks. _"Shuriken Ryusei-gun (Shuriken Meteoric Swarm)!"_

Chew blearily opened his eyes and could make out the blurry outline of something rushing towards him. Before he could do anything however, the Shuriken dug into his skin, cut at his arms and legs. As a result, he stood on shaky legs and unable to move out of the way when Usopp used a _Kayaku Boshi (Gunpowder Star)_ that struck his chest and flung him backwards into blissful unconsciousness.

Usopp stood up and looked at the unconscious form of Chew before he broke out into a huge grin as he realised he was victorious. "Go one Usopp." Gin placed one arm on Usopp's shoulder as he looked down at the form of Chew. "Nicely done."

The sniper of the Straw Hats crew turned look at the numerous battered bodies of the Arlong Pirates. "Looks like took out more than I did."

"Yea, but I can tell your opponent was worth quite a lot and even then, I had help." Gin moved his head towards where Nami stood nervously. Usopp's face broke out into a grin as he stared at her.

"Ah, Usopp." Nami began. "I'm sorry for, you know…"

"You could have killed me." Nami flinched and looked down. "But you didn't. Plus, Luffy found out why you did what you did and none of us are angry. Like Luffy would say, you're our nakama and if you're ever in trouble, where here to help."

"That does sound like him, doesn't it?" Gin snorted.

"I haven't known our captain as long as you two, but even I know that Luffy would say exactly that. Nice going getting him down." Usopp puffed out his chest.

"Of course, I am the Great Captain Usopp, I can do anything." Nami and Gin gave a mirth filled smile at Usopp and shook their heads. Usopp wouldn't be Usopp without him messing around.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Sanji looked at his opponent calmly before releasing a sigh and then gave a smirk. He would end this quickly and then he would have more time to get rewarded by all the beautiful women of Cocoyasi Village.

 _'Maybe Nami-swan will be eternally grateful to me and will offer me whatever I want.'_ Sanji giggled perversely as he wiped his nose clean of any blood that dripped down his nose.

"Oi! Shitty cook, stop messing around!" Sanji growled as he turned to face Zoro who was currently facing off against a six armed fishman.

"Fuck off marimo!" He shouted back before his instincts screamed at him to move. That's exactly what he did as he ducked under a strike from his opponent before driving a knee into his stomach, the force behind sent him skidding backwards and then Sanji landed a kick to his face. "Do you mind, I was in the middle of talking." Sanji had to quickly weave in and out of a few more punches and kicks from his opponents. "How rude."

Leaning his body backwards, he avoided a swipe by mere inches before landing a front kick to the fishman's chest and then used that as a springboard to get some distance between them.

"Seen as though your mother did a piss poor job in instilling manners into you, allow me to properly educate you." His opponent snarled at him in response.

"I am Kuroobi and I am level forty in Fishman Karate, you won't be able to beat me!" Kuroobi proclaimed and Sanji clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"And yet, you have been unable to hit me even once and I have hit you more than once." The fishman growled before charging forwards. Once again, Sanji weaved in and out of the strikes. Performing a back handspring, he jumped back towards.

 _"Collier (Neck)!"_ The kick struck Kuroobi in the neck and sent him slamming into the ground. Landing on the ground, Sanji watched as Kuroobi slowly got to his feet.

 _"Hyakumaigawara Seiken (Hundred Tile True Punch)!"_ In response, Sanji flipped over the punch and brought one foot down on his shoulder.

 _"_ _É_ _paule (Shoulder)!"_ Kuroobi roared in pain as there was a sickening pop as Kuroobi's shoulder came out of place. _"C_ _ô_ _telette (Rib)! Gigot (Leg)!"_ There was more cracks as some of Kuroobi's ribs were shattered and his kneecaps were broken. Looking at the form of the fishman, Sanji pulled out another cigarette lit it. The soothing feeling he got calmed his nerves.

"Bastard." Kuroobi spat out and went to strike Sanji once more only to be knocked unconscious before he could do anything.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Roronoa Zoro gripped his only remaining sword in one hand as he watched his opponent who had introduced himself as Hatchan or Hachi. He didn't have the same hatred or superiority complex like most fishmen did, but he still seemed to think that he was above humans.

This fight would be one of his most challenging yet. Not only was he still injured from his fight against Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, but he also only had on blade. He could still fight with one blade, but his main fighting strength lied in his _Santoryu (Three Sword Style)_. No matter, this would be another form of training for him.

 _"Takoashi Kiken (Octopus Foot Miracle Swords)!"_ Hatchan rushed forwards, his blades swinging wildly and Zoro tensed in preparation. Dracule Mihawk had found the exact area were all his blades crossed and placed his blade in exactly that point, stopping Zoro's offensive immediately. It was Zoro's goal to do that.

Backpedalling, he avoided most strikes. Occasionally he would parry a blade that got to close, but he knew that he couldn't block a strike as that would leave him open to other strikes.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. With the help of _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ , Zoro found the exact spot he was looking for perfectly. Thrusting Wado Ichimonji forwards, his opponent's six blades interlocked themselves with his own stopping the offense perfectly.

"W-what?" Channelling _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ into his free arm he punched the fishman in the face, knocking a few teeth out of Hatchan's mouth. While it was nowhere near as strong as Luffy's mainly because of three reasons, Luffy was physically stronger, Luffy could use both Haki and the _Rokushiki (Six Powers)_ at the same time and Zoro was injured.

Still the punch did its job and knocked the fishman off balance, thus leaving him open to the beginning of Zoro's offensive. _"Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 Pound Phoenix)!"_ A single blade of compressed air shot towards Hatchan. While he managed to avoid most of the damage, Hatchan still had a deep gash on all of his left arms.

 _"Shikai Zero: Takohachi Black (Zero Visibility: Octopus Hachi Black)!"_ From Hatchan's mouth a stream of black ink shot towards Zoro. In response, the swordsman released another wave of pressurised air that spilt the stream in two and splattered harmlessly on either side of him.

Placing Wado Ichimonji back in its sheath, Zoro placed it upright and regarded Hatchan with deep concentration. Hatchan on the other hand pointed all six swords towards his opponent in a circular pattern and prepared himself.

 _"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song)! /Takotsubo no Kamae (Octopus Pot Stance)!"_ Anyone watching would have been awed as they watched their blades blur, the sound of clanging steel ringing out repeatedly, sparks appearing where their blades met as they watched each other with narrowed eyes. _"Shin Shun – Tako Age – Taiki (New Spring – Open Octopus – Break It Apart)!"_ Their blades only increased in speed as the sound of clanging steel increased.

Then they stopped, both stood completely still in the same position as they did originally. For a few moments no one moved as they waited for the victor to be revealed and then blood spurted from multiple wounds over each of their bodies.

The audience gasped as they saw deep wounds appear over Hatchan's body, but their shock and horror only increased when the small cuts that appeared on Zoro's body made the bloodied bandage fall off revealed the deep wound that he received, courtesy of Dracule Mihawk.

 _'To think he fought and won with such an injury.'_ That was the common thought shared by everyone still awake and watching the fight between the two swordsmen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy stood calmly with his arms by his side as he watched Arlong watch as his crew was beaten one by one. Each time one of the Arlong Pirates, the fishman's face would curl up into an even deeper and nastier snarl. After the fight between Zoro and Hatchan were it was revealed that even with a life threatening injury that Zoro was stronger it seemed to be the final straw as Arlong began growling like an animal.

Luffy gave a condescending smirk that was completely out of place, yet suited Luffy perfectly at this moment. "What's wrong Arlong? Are you scared? Shocked?" Arlong's anger grew as Luffy taunted him even more. "Don't worry, all you'll feel is pain…very soon."

Arlong snarled once more as Luffy drew his cutlass and pointed it at the fishman pirate captain.

"You call that a sword." Arlong taunted as he pulled a giant saw-like sword from nowhere. "This is a sword." He swung his sword round a few times leaving deep gashes on the ground before charging forwards.

Luffy took one step back and simply moved his blade to the left and held it there just as Arlong's blade slammed against it. His arm didn't even buckle nor did he move even an inch as he easily held the blade at bay. Arlong leaned his body forward as he put all his weight behind it, yet Luffy didn't even move an inch as he regarded Arlong calmly.

Arlong moved away and reared his blade back. "You shitty hu-agh!" The fishman hunched over as he spat out loads of spit as a result of Luffy's fist been buried into his stomach.

Despite the opening presented to him, Luffy didn't capitalize on it and simply stepped back and allowed Arlong to recover. "I know all about you, Arlong. You were once a member of the Sun Pirates, but left because you were weak. Too weak to defeat Jimbei and so you left." Arlong looked up and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the cold glaciers that were Luffy's own. "You're a big bad fish in an ocean of weaklings because that's what you are yourself, a weakling."

Luffy stepped to one side avoiding Arlong's swing before ducking under another. Just as Arlong brought his blade down once more, Luffy placed his blade in its path and kept it completely still and just like before, punched Arlong in the stomach.

"I wasn't done." His voice was even and calm, but it made his crew shiver in fear at the barely restrained anger hidden underneath.

Spitting out some blood, Arlong glared up at Luffy. "Fuck you." A punch sent him flying as his teeth fell out, only to regrow.

"As I was saying." Walked towards him, his cutlass scraping against the ground. "You are weak Arlong, nothing compared to me." He dodged two more slashes before parrying Arlong's third swing upwards and landed a third punch to his stomach. "Nami, is my nakama. She is special to me and my crew and you hurt her." This time his anger was clearly heard as he growled out the sentence.

Arlong roared in response only for Luffy to backhand him sending him flying. Slowly, Luffy turned his head to look at Arlong, before his body followed.

"Now I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna tear your pride apart and grind it into the ground. Utterly humiliate and destroy you. By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for your end." With that said, Luffy stood still and watched as Arlong got to his feet, his hand dipping into the pool beside him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

To say the audience watching the one sided fight between Arlong and Luffy were shocked would be an understatement of massive proportions. The Straw Hats crew had never seen Luffy as angry as he was now, oh they knew about the beast Luffy kept on a tight leash. The beast that represented Luffy's darker side, yet they had never seen him unleash it upon the world and it was equally terrifying and inspiring.

Each had varying reactions ranging from shock, to sadness, to understanding and confusion. But Nami, she was staring at Luffy with a teary smile. Even though she knew that Luffy was strong, Arlong had always seemed unbeatable and yet, Luffy was smacking him around like a rag doll; for her. Because Arlong hurt her.

Her heart beat increased as she felt her heats cheek up. _'Luffy, thank you.'_ She felt Nojiko grip her hand tightly as they watched Luffy stare at Arlong. This was the moment the people of Cocoyasi Village had waited so long to see, to see Arlong toppled from his throne. Hard.

"What's wrong with Luffy-aniki?" Johnny asked. Usopp nodded his head with a slightly scared look in his eyes.

"Yea, he seems so dark." Yosaku piped in as Gin and Sanji simply kept quiet as they watched Luffy intently. They had seen numerous fighters and pirates release their inner beast, it was just shocking to see their friendly captain release his.

Zoro crossed his arms as he didn't remove his eyes from Luffy. "Fighters call it, 'releasing the beast.' Stupid I know, but it makes sense." Everyone listened to intently as they watched Luffy slash the numerous water bullets been sent his way by Arlong. "Every fighter has certain morals, like never kill or never harm a woman, etc. but there is a part of them, no matter how good that is willing to get rid of their morals to win. When a fighter a gives into that part of themselves, it is pretty much where they release their inner beasts because that's what they become. An animal."

Nami felt Nojiko squeeze her hand tighter to show that she was here, but Nami was too focused on Luffy. She knew nothing Arlong did would hurt him, but she was scared that when Luffy returned, he would not be the one she had grown to care for so greatly.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Cutting the last water bullet, Luffy looked to see that the area where Arlong once was, was empty. No matter, he could sense Arlong under the water and rushing towards him at great speeds.

Sheathing his blade, he turned his head to the water, he saw a fin break out onto the surface before Arlong's streamlined body jumped out at him. His blade was nowhere to be seen, but he didn't need it as he pointed his nose directly at him. Just from the smirk on his face, Luffy knew that Arlong expected this to end the fight.

 _"Sh_ _ā_ _ku On D_ _ā_ _tsu (Shark on Darts)!"_ Arlong shouted gleefully as he could practically taste victory. However, his eyes widened when he saw Luffy swing his fist round, revealing it to be completely black. _'Shit, this kid knows Haki! I can't stop!'_ The punch connected with Arlong's nose and there was silence as everyone watched as Arlong was once more, flung to one side. His body bouncing, rolling and skidding before coming to a stop. Though that was interesting, they were more focused on the jagged and pointed object sticking out of the ground.

Arlong's nose.

The fishman in question shook his head pushed himself into a seated position before his eyes also looked at his nose in shock. Shakily he rose one hand to his nose or the area it should be. Only to find it gone.

Then the pain kicked in.

Luffy watched impassively as Arlong rolled around in pain before slowly growing annoyed with man's pain. Nami's pain had been worse, this man, no animal had no right. Utilising _Soru (Shave)_ Luffy appeared leaning over Arlong with one arm drawn back. _"Tekkai (Iron Body)!"_ Arlong gasped in pain as his body folded in on its self and the ground cratered slightly.

Gripping Arlong by his neck, Luffy followed after him with _Gepp_ _o (Moonwalk)_ and appeared above Arlong before swing his leg round. _"Rankyaku (Tempest Kick)!"_ The attack struck and a deep gash appeared on Arlong's back as he was launched back to the ground with an earth shattering boom.

Positioning body so that he plummeting back to the ground face first, he could make out the screams of fright from the villagers, but he paid them no heed as he extended his index finger and fell to the ground even quicker.

 _"Shigan (Finger Pistol)!"_ He roared out as his finger and then his arm, all the way to tis shoulder pierced through Arlong's stomach and into the ground.

The villagers and the Straw Hat Pirates all stood with eyes wide open and jaws dropped as they watched Arlong used as a pinball machine. _'Don Krieg never stood a chance.'_ Gin thought as he watched the smoke start to clear.

"Yea, go one Luffy-aniki." Johnny and Yosaku cheered out getting the villagers to also cheer as well.

"Amazing." Usopp whispered as he watched Luffy tear Arlong apart like he was nothing.

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and released the smoke he had taken in. _'You're one scary dude, captain.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and placed his cigarette back in his mouth.

Zoro looked on with a smirk as the smoke slowly dissipated revealing Luffy stood with his arm completely drenched in fishman blood and there been a large cratered ground. _'So that is what an experienced and capable wielder of the_ Rokushiki (Six Powers) _can do. I've got a long way to go to catch up to you, haven't I?'_ Even then, Zoro felt his blood pump in excitement at the challenge before him.

 _'Luffy.'_ Nami thought with a smile as she watched her captain drag Arlong out of the small crater and dump him unceremoniously on the ground. _'Thank you, so much.'_ She could hear the villagers cheering happily as they watched their oppressor get his just deserts.

Back with Luffy, he watched as Arlong started crawling away, his eyes wide and full of fear. "P-please." Arlong begged as all he could feel was pain. "P-please, don't." Luffy snarled in anger as he picked the enemy captain off the ground by his feet and slam him back down.

"Don't what, kill you?" Luffy asked. "How many times did Nami's mum beg? How many times did the villagers beg? How many times did Nami beg for you to stop?" Arlong whimpered as Luffy pressed his foot onto his back and start pushing him into the ground. "You want to beg, go ahead. But it's not me you should begging to." He grabbed Arlong by his foot and dragged him along the ground and dumping him at the feet of the villagers. "Go on then, beg. It's up for them to decide what happens to you."

This time, Arlong was silent. Unwilling to lower himself to beg weaklings to spare him. Luffy he would beg because he was strong, the villagers on the other hand were weak. He would not beg them for his life.

"So you won't beg?" Luffy asked before he turned to look at Nami, the beast slowly receding leaving the Luffy they all knew in place. "It's up to you." While shocked, Nami looked at Arlong to see him glaring at her. She reconned that if Luffy wasn't here then he would have attacked her despite his state.

Nami looked at the villagers and could tell they wanted the same thing as she did. "Kill him." Luffy nodded his head and then pierced Arlong's heart with his cutlass.

The villagers cheered and began making their way back towards Cocoyasi Village. The Straw Hat Pirates also followed them, but Gin and Zoro had to drag Sanji with them as to give Nami and Luffy sometime alone despite his many protests and struggles.

The two stood in silence before Nami rushed forwards and hugged Luffy tightly. "Thank you." She sobbed as she buried her head into his chest. Luffy laughed happily as he hugged Nami back, his arms encircling her waist.

"You're my nakama, I will always be there to protect you." He whispered softly as he tightened his hold on her. "No matter what." Nami only sobbed harder as years of heartache and pain were released. Neither noticed Nezumi leaving as they were two wrapped in the feeling of the other pressed against them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The next morning everyone was quite sluggish after spending the entire night partying and drinking. The death of Arlong let the Cocoyasi villagers live without the fear of stepping out of line and been killed as a result.

The Straw Hats Pirates stood on the ship waving the village away as the villagers shouted their goodbyes and thanks. Moving away from the side, Luffy took the wheel of the ship and began directing them towards their next destination, Loguetown. The hometown of Gol D. Roger and also the same place upon which he met his end.

He shook his head in amusement when a group of girls swooned over something Sanji said or did before looking down at his crew. His nakama.

"Zoro! Seen as though you're injured you're going to start teaching Johnny, Yosaku, Gin and Sanji Haki." Zoro released a sigh before taking the four people in question to the centre of the ship. Usopp moved to the Crow's nest where he would spend his time increasing his skill in _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ by sensing his everything he could nearby.

"So, where to now." Nami asked as she stood slightly behind him.

Luffy looked at her over his shoulder and gave her smile, something she returned. "Loguetown." Nodding her head, Nami pulled out a map and began giving him directions on where to sail. Most of his crew training under Zoro's instruction and Usopp watching over them from above.

This was his crew.

His family.

His home.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The leading commander of the marines in East Blue frowned in thought as he looked over the files given to him by Nezumi and many other marines from all over East Blue. All of it was about a single crew. A crew that was named the Straw Hat Pirates.

The captain of this crew was one Monkey D. Luffy. He had beaten the Alvida Pirates and Alvida herself, single-handedly. Then, a few days later he attacked the marine base stationed at Shell Town that used to be under the command of Marine Captain, "Axe Hand" Morgan. According to the reports, Monkey D. Luffy defeated Captain Morgan personally, while Roronoa Zoro defeated all the marines stationed there.

This was only the tip of the iceberg.

Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa and woman by the name of Nami attacked and defeated "The Clown" Buggy and the Buggy Pirates. Roronoa Zoro personally defeating Buggy while Monkey D. Luffy and Nami dealt with the Buggy Pirates.

Then they fought the Black Cat Pirates and the former captain who was reported as dead at the hands of "Axe Hand" Morgan, "Thousand Plans" Kuro. Nami and another individual, defeating the crew and the current captain, "Double-Crosser" Jango. Roronoa Zoro defeated the Nyaban Brothers, Sham and Buchi while Monkey D. Luffy dealt with "Thousand Plans" Kuro.

The next two events were the most surprising. The Straw Hat Pirates fought and defeated "Foul Play" Don Krieg and "The Saw" Arlong. Monkey D. Luffy defeated both the captains while his crew, which had increased with four other individuals, "Man-Demon" Gin, Johnny, Yosaku and Vinsmoke Sanji. Each member of the Straw Hat Pirates was said to strong in their own right and capable of taking on numerous fishmen single-handedly.

But it was the captain and the first mate that were the most terrifying. The first mate, Roronoa Zoro was said to have fought Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk and even manage to cut him before been defeated, while Monkey D. Luffy managed to land two punches, each one sending the Shichibukai flying.

Clasping his hands, the man took out the file of the lone woman on the crew.

"Cat Burglar" Nami would be her moniker due to her history of thievery and excellent skill at it. Credited with assisting defeating "The Clown" Buggy, "Thousand Plans" Kuro, "Double-Crosser" Jango, "Foul Play" Don Krieg, "The Saw" Arlong and their crews.

"Flash Blade" Johnny would be his moniker due to his speed with the blade. Credited with assisting in the defeat of "The Saw" Arlong and his crew.

"Double Blade" Yosaku would be his moniker when he wielded "Flash Blade" Johnny's sword against the fishmen when his partner had been taken down. Credited with assisting in the defeat of "The Saw" Arlong and his crew.

"The King of Snipers" Usopp would be his moniker for his great skill in long range combat. Credited with assisting in the defeat of "Thousand Plans" Kuro, "The Saw" Arlong and their crews.

"Man-Demon" Gin's moniker would not change due to him only further proving his title with his skill shown. Credited with numerous acts of piracy throughout East Blue and assisting in the defeat of "Foul Play" Don Krieg, "The Saw" Arlong and their crews.

"Black Leg" Vinsmoke Sanji would be the former Baratie cooks moniker due to his skill and rumoured apprenticeship under "Red-Leg" Zeff. Credited with assisting in the defeat of "Foul Play" Don Krieg, "The Saw" Arlong and their crews.

"Demon Blade" Roronoa Zoro would be the man's new moniker for his excellent skill with the blade. Credited with assisting in the defeat of "Axe Hand" Morgan and the destruction of the marines stationed at the base in Shell Town, defeating "The Clown" Buggy, assisting in the defeat of "Thousand Plans" Kuro, "The Saw" Arlong and their crews and is also noted to have fought and even cut Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk.

Then finally, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy for his constant wearing of a straw hat. Credited with defeating "Iron Mace" Alvida and her crew, "Axe Hand" Morgan and attacking the marine base stationed at Shell Town, "Thousand Plans" Kuro, "Foul Play" Don Krieg, "The Saw" Arlong and assisting in the defeat of their crews. Take note that Monkey D. Luffy managed to strike Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk twice.

Nodding his head in acceptance that all the information was there. He passed them over to another marine. Soon, the entirety of East Blue and the Grand Line would know of the Straw Hat Pirates.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Shanks had to admit it was incredibly amusing to watch one of the grunts on his crew soil himself at the arrival of Mihawk. The man really hadn't needed to bother, he knew the man arrived before he even got close to the island.

"Yo, Hawk Eye. What a rare visit." He still had his head looking down at the ground. "Are you looking for a fight, because if you are then I'm really not interested for today?" Mihawk simply stared at Shanks as the rest of the Red Haired Pirates looked on.

"I don't have any intention of settling things with you." Mihawk's eyes bore into the top of Shanks head. "Now that you've lost your left arm." He searched for something inside his jacket and the pirates heard the sound of rustling paper. "I met an interesting pirate on my travels." He pulled multiple roles of paper free and walked towards Shanks. "When I saw him, I was reminded of a story you used to tell all the time. A story about an interesting boy from a certain village."

Shanks head snapped up as Mihawk passed him the roles of paper. The Yonko took them and looked through each and every single one before he burst out into laughter.

"So you finally made it, Luffy." He let the posters drop to the ground except for two. "Yasopp, you may want to come and have a look at this." Yasopp did so before he also broke out into a smile.

"So Usopp finally did it." He sat down and took a swig from his mug of beer allowing his sons wanted poster to drop the ground.

The Yonko looked up and took note of the bruise forming on the right hand side of Mihawk's face and the cut on his left cheek. "Where did you get those?" He asked with a grin forming on his face, he already knew, but he wanted to hear from the man's mouth.

"This," he pointed to the cut, "was from the boy's first mate, Roronoa Zoro. And this," he pointed to the bruise. "Is the result of two, _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ and _Tekkai (Iron body)_ enhanced punches from Monkey D. Luffy personally." There was shocked silence as the Red Hair Pirates digested the fact that the boy they met when he was but a tiny child knew Haki, the _Rokushiki (Six Powers)_ and managed to hit Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, not once, but twice.

Shanks laughed uproariously as he raised his own mug. "Let's party for our fellow pirate, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew." The Red Haired Pirates all cheered and raised their own into the air while Mihawk stood there before shaking his head in mirth. Shanks would forever find a reason to party.

His eyes moved back to the posters and he took in each and every single one.

"Cat Burglar" Nami – 11,000,000 Berries.

"The King of Snipers" Usopp – 9,000,000 Berries.

"Flash Blade" Johnny – 500,000 Berries.

"Double Blade" Yosaku – 1,000,000 Berries.

"Man-Demon" Gin – 20,000,000 Berries.

"Black Leg" Vinsmoke Sanji – 15,000,000 Berries.

"Demon Blade" Roronoa Zoro – 50,000,000 Berries.

"Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy – 70,000,000 Berries.

 **A/N: Another chapter done, hopefully you enjoyed and please let me know whether you did or not, plus what you did and didn't like. Anyway, if you're wondering why the bounties are so high for them all. It's because Nami has a hand in defeating practically every villain apart from the first two, while Usopp is similar. As for Johnny and Yosaku they were once bounty hunter and Gin was a former member of the Don Krieg pirates so they all have some notoriety among pirates and marines. As for Sanji, he fights exactly the same as Zeff did and he was former pirate of the Grand Line so he has a high bounty because of that.**

 **As for Luffy and Zoro. The reason their bounties are so high are because of their fight with Mihawk more than anything else. The fact that they managed to injure him is the main reason for it.**

 **So again hope you enjoyed and don't forget to vote for who you want to join Luffy's crew in the Grand Line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ripple in Time**

 **Chapter 4: Loguetown and escaping the Marines.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank Ciarle, El Pirato, Shadow Joestar, Guest, frankieu, Skull Jokez, ivaXter, TBM10, bugaboo13, furiousSSJ2Gohan, DanielHimura, Demon Hunter9137, Shadowdragondanny, hellfire45, walkerxd, Okami no Shinigami, zerosama.754083, daniel2610994, camdawg, NASU LUVER, Alex2909, Knightowl, Lightningblade49, DarkPirateKing69, NinjaFang1331, Z-Breezy, Guest, Guest, KingofthePhantomDragon and Ilireanwri for your reviews, they main a lot.**

 **Claire:** **The reason for why is explained in this chapter, but in case you accidently miss it, Vinsmoke Judge planted clues about his heritage. As for taking him away, Judge always saw him as weak and I don't know exactly when the Vinsmoke's and Big Mom made the deal, but in my fanfic it won't be until during the two year time skip. So he won't take it away just yet.**

 **ivaXter:** **Yes.**

 **furiousSSJ2Gohan:** **Yes.**

 **Shadowdragondanny:** **That is a secret, you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself.**

 **So, I've closed the poll and I have the new crewmates that will be joining the Straw Hat Pirates.**

 **1)** **Reiju**

 **2)** **Vivi**

 **3)** **Perona**

 **4)** **Kaku**

 **I already have ideas for the first two, but the second two will take some time to think of a way in integrating them into the crew, but I'll do it. Hopefully.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought/Flashbacks.'_

 _"Attacks/Translations."_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Vinsmoke Judge, King of Germa Kingdom, supreme commander of the Germa 66 and patriarch of the Vinsmoke family looked down at the numerous wanted posters in his hand with a smirk upon his face. Most of the posters were strewn across his desk, but he held one in his hand.

The one belonging to his son, Vinsmoke Sanji who was now known as "Black Leg" Vinsmoke Sanji. It hadn't taken much effort to plant the information about Sanji's heritage in a way that even the most idiotic of the marines could have figured out, but now that it was revealed that Vinsmoke Sanji was a pirate in an upcoming and powerful crew, he hoped that it would be enough to gain an audience with "Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin.

When Sanji had been but a young boy, Judge had always seen him as a waste of space and resources. The boy did not have the superhuman strength of his siblings and only had the strength of an ordinary human. Even then, it had been the death of Sora that had been the main reason for his harsh treatment of his son.

However, looking down at the poster he could see that the boy he once knew had changed. He had become powerful, but he was still a disappointment. Serving under someone else was not the Vinsmoke way, even if it was the grandson of "The Fist" Monkey D. Garp and the son of the "Dragon the Revolutionary" Monkey D. Dragon. Sanji would forever be a disappointment in his eyes, forever weak.

Looking up, Judge saw his one and only daughter, Vinsmoke Reiju. "You called for me, father." She bowed as a sign of submission to the more powerful person in the room.

"Ah yes, come sit down." He indicated to the seat across from him and Reiju took it calmly, her eyes studying the posters on the desk. "What do you think of these?" Reiju studied the posters more closely before seating herself fully against the chair. Not once did her emotions get the better of her, something he was proud of.

"The captain, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and the first mate, "Demon Blade" Roronoa Zoro are interesting. The rest are nothing of note."

Judge nodded his head before smirking. "Now, what do you think of this?" He placed the poster of Sanji down on the desk for Reiju to see and her eyes widened slightly in shock before becoming impassive once more.

"I see." That was all she said and then locked her gaze with patriarch of the Vinsmoke family. "What is the reason for this, father? Is it a test?" Judge shook his head as he put all the posters except for his sons in the bin.

"No, they are your new mission." Reiju straightened in her seat as she listened to her father explain her mission. "Do you understand what you are to do?"

Reiju nodded her head. "I do, father." With that, Reiju rose to her feet and left the room.

Judge watched her go with a smirk gracing his features, his mind creating backup plans just in case his weak son decided to interfere with the future of the Vinsmoke family.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Can you believe this?!" Nami exclaimed as a nervous pelican waited dutifully for its payment. Gin looked at her with mirth shining in his eyes before taking another gulp of beer. "They raised the prices once more." She muttered a few more unpleasantries before dumping another coin into the pelicans pouch.

Afterwards, the bird quickly flew away as to not suffer the anger of the irritated woman any longer. Gin burst out into laughter as he walked down onto the deck where most of the crew were, Nami glaring at his back all the way.

The rest of the Straw Hats Pirates were doing their own things. Johnny and Yosaku were sparring against one another, their blades clashing against one another repeatedly as they aimed to only lightly cut one another. Right at the front of the ship, the newly healed Zoro was pushing his body to the limits. While the Going Merry didn't have any weights, they did have numerous empty barrels which they filled to the brim with water. Each barrel was balanced perfectly on his feet with two more on top of each one as he did handstand press-ups.

Usopp was up in the Crow's nest once again improving his _Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)_ while creating more pellets to use in fights. As for Sanji, he had finished training for the day and was doing a check of their current supplies as to know what they needed to restock on.

Luffy on the other hand, was mediating in the centre of the ship. Occasionally his body would twitch as he sensed movement, but other than that, he kept perfectly still. He would do this once every month and according to him, it was to keep his mysterious _Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)_ from getting out of control. While they were all curious to know what his _Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)_ is, but Luffy was been stubborn in keeping it as a surprise.

"Everyone!" Nami shouted and each jumped to attention and all of them including, Sanji and Usopp appeared around her and looking down at her.

Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "Yes, Nami-swan?" The young woman in question simply moved to one side as to allow the crew to see what she was looking at and each were stumped when they saw that it was about them.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted cheerfully while Zoro looked incredibly smug and pleased. Gin shrugged his shoulders, while Johnny and Yosaku were torn between nervousness and joy. Usopp was shaking in terror as he stared wide eyed at his photo and Sanji was frozen in shock.

 _'How? How did they get hold of my name?'_ He thought to himself as the Going Merry slowly docked at Loguetown.

"Oi! Sanji, come on down here!" Luffy shouted and Sanji shook his head, he'd think about it later, for now he would simply have fun with his crew.

Standing beside Usopp, Sanji lit a cigarette and stared at his captain. "What do you need?"

"I, well Gin was thinking that we should let everyone know where the others are going so that if one of us gets lost or is in a fight, we know where to go should we need help?" Gin nodded his head as it had been one of the ides he tried to implement in the Don Krieg Pirates, but had been turned down by the man himself. It was nice to know that his new captain was willing to listen to the advice of his crew and if they had good ideas, giving them the credit and not steal it for himself.

"Alright then." Zoro nodded his head before gripping hold of Johnny and Yosaku by their shoulders. "Me and these idiots are going to find a sword shop, they need at least some halfway decent weapons and I need to get two more for myself."

Nami's eyes lit up. "I could give you some money, but you'll have to pay it back with three hundred percent interest." The crew stared at her blankly, except for Sanji.

"Not a chance in hell, witch." Zoro replied.

"Sorry Nami, aneki." Johnny began.

"Me and Johnny still have some money from when we were bounty hunters." Pouting, Nami turned to Sanji.

"Do you need some money, Sanji?"

Sanji swooned as the hearts in his eyes seemed to throb. "Of course, Nami-swan." The rest of the crew shook their heads in amusement. Then he turned slightly serious. "I'll be going to get the supplies we are running low on. So I'll be in the food market."

"I'll go with you, you might need some help carrying the food, especially with him on the ship." He pointed towards Luffy while the crew chuckled in amusement.

Sanji nodded his head in thanks. "I'll stay with the ship." Gin continued afterwards. "We may get spotted and the ship may be attacked or we need to make a quick getaway."

"Thank you." Gin waved off Luffy's thanks. He had nothing to do in Loguetown anyway, he didn't really need anything more than what he already had. Might as well put his fighting skills to better use by guarding the ship.

"I'm gonna go shopping for whatever I need." Nami added in her own mission for Loguetown. Hopefully they had some good clothes or something else.

Now all that remained was Luffy. "I'm going to the execution site, I want to see were Gol D. Roger died." Everyone nodded their heads as Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku and Sanji immediately left.

Usopp pulled out two pellets and handed them to a confused Nami and Gin. "These are new pellets I came up with. Simply throw them at the ground and when they exploded, they will release a red smoke into the air." Now it made sense, they were nowhere near as strong as the monster trio – Luffy, Sanji and Zoro – but they could fight. However, they unlike Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp wouldn't have one of the monster trio with them, thus the pellet would act as a signal that they were fighting an opponent(s) that they couldn't beat without help.

Nami looked at the pellet before pocketing it. "Why didn't you give one to Sanji, Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku or Luffy-kun?" She asked and Usopp pulled out one pellet that showed he had one on him.

"I only have three made. One for me, you and Gin. As for Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku. Together I believe they could fight anyone here, but if they fought an opponent they couldn't beat, one of them could get one of us or they would make so much destruction that we know exactly where they are."

"He has a point." Luffy said as Gin nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing, Nami placed one hand on her hip. "What about Luffy-kun?" The pirate captain in question smiled at the concern in her voice.

Gin snorted as he heard her question, something that got a glare from her. "Do you really have to ask? Luffy is a walking, talking, breathing, whirlwind of destruction. Literally, if anyone is going to get in trouble here, it's him and he will end up winning because he's a freak of nature."

"I agree." Usopp said while Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

"Honestly, some idiot is going to fight this idiot." He pointed towards Luffy. "Or, this idiot is going to see an idiot who is doing something stupid and fight them. Or, this idiot is going to be watched as a group idiots fight one another, and then this idiots going to join just because he can." All the while, Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey!" Luffy finally caught onto what Gin had said and pouted, his form disappearing and reappearing on his knees before Nami, his arms wrapped around her waist with his head resting against her stomach.

Nami froze in shock at the action before running her hands through his hair.

"Nami-chan. Gin's been mean."

The man in question froze. _'He didn't.'_ Gin thought before watching as Nami's eyes narrowed in on him while Luffy gave him a cheeky grin. _'He did, that manipulative son of a bitch!'_

"Gin." While he tried to not let his fear show, Gin's form was still trembling slightly.

"Y-yes." Nami smiled sweetly and he might had thought she had forgiven him, if he hadn't seen the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"If you keep on bullying Luffy-kun, I will castrate you with your Tonfa's, the cannonball end." The three men reached down and guarded the very thing that made them a man, none of them knew if what she said was possible, but none wanted to find out.

"Y-yep, of course." He stuttered as Nami continued to study him before nodding her head.

Luffy grinned at him cheekily before shooting up and kissing Nami on the cheek. "Thanks Nami-chan!" He shouted before rushing off to find his desired destination. Usopp shook his head in mirth before rushing off to catch up with Sanji.

Nami stood frozen for a few moments before she slowly touched the cheek were Luffy kissed her before breaking out into a girlish squeal. She stop though when she remembered that Gin was here.

"You tell anyone of this, and I will follow through with my earlier threat." She didn't even wait for Gin to answer before rushing off leaving Gin stood on his lonesome. Sighing, sat down with his back resting against the side of the ship, his Tonfa's laid out beside him as he slowly closed his eyes.

He may be relatively new to the crew, but there was never a dull moment with them. Completely different from his time with the Don Krieg Pirates.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"The White Hunter" Smoker, Marine Captain stationed at Loguetown with a reputation of capturing every pirate that entered his town. Despite his fearsome reputation and appearance, Smoker did in fact care for the people of Loguetown and was one of the main driving forces for him capturing pirates so efficiently.

"Captain Smoker!" The man in question looked up from his desk and saw a marine burst into the room.

Smoker watched as the man bent over and gasped for air before his patience reached its breaking point. "Get on with it then!" He snapped and the marine recoiled before standing to attention.

"The Straw Hat Pirates have been spotted throughout the city." Captain Smoker ignored the saluting man as his mind registered the information.

 _'The Straw Hat Pirates, captain is "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and the first mate is "Demon Blade" Roronoa Zoro.'_ He clasped his hands together as the marine in the room gradually grew more and more nervous. _'Both have fought against Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk and even managed to land blows against him and both have the highest recorded bounties in East Blue.'_

"Sir?" The marine questioned unsurely, but he stood back to attention when Smoker stared at him. "What shall we do?"

"I shall deal with "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. Inform Marine Lieutenant Fullbody he is to deal with "Black Leg" Sanji and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi that she is to deal with "Demon Blade" Roronoa Zoro." The marine saluted, but he didn't leave.

"What of "Flash Blade" Johnny, "Double Blade" Yosaku, "Cat Burglar" Nami, "Man-Demon" Gin and "The King of Snipers" Usopp?" Smoker stared at him in deep thought.

"Have the marines full mobilised and have them destroy the Straw Hat pirate's ship, we will cut off their escape route." The marine saluted before rushing out of the area. Smoker himself, stood up from his seat and after strapping his Jitte to his back, left the room in search of the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Closing the door to the shop behind him, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku looked at the swords placed around the room. It had been difficult to get here because of him visiting a young woman that looked exactly like his childhood friend, Kuina. It turns out she was the Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi and had almost managed to figure it out his identities. Thankfully he managed to convince her otherwise and the three had set off once more.

"Hello good sir, how can I help you today?" The man behind the counter was smiling brightly at them. Zoro moved forwards and placed two hundred thousand berries on the table, half was his own while the other half was from Luffy himself.

"I need to good swords." Johnny and Yosaku paid the interaction no heed as they would occasionally pick up a sword, or two in Yosaku's case and would swing them around as to get a feel for them.

As soon as he laid the money out on the desk and asked for two swords, the smile on the man's face disappeared instantly. "You're joking right, with that you could buy barely two decent swords, maybe one." The tirade about Zoro's money would have probably continued if it hadn't been before Wado Ichimonji making a slight noise. Once again a huge smile came upon his face as he stared at in greed. "My dear sir, would you let me have a look at your sword?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the man's mood change, his he reluctantly handed over Wado Ichimonji to the shopkeeper. The man studied the blade closely for a few moments before looking at Zoro.

"This blade isn't that much, pretty it might be, but nothing overly special." Zoro felt a twitch form as Johnny and Yosaku froze as they mechanically turned to face Zoro. They above all else knew not to say anything bad about his last memento of Kuina. "Tell you what, I'll buy this off you two hundred thousand giving you four hundred thousand berries. This means that you'll have enough money for three decent blades and still have some money left."

The shopkeeper froze in terror as he took in the anger radiating in Zoro's eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once, I ain't selling this sword." Before anything else could happen, a woman appeared staring wide-eyed at the sword held in the shopkeeper's hands.

"Is that?!" She snatched the blade out of the shopkeeper's hands and pulled out a catalogue from nowhere. "It is. Wado Ichimonji, one of the twenty-one Great Blades and one of the eighty-three named blades on the planet. This could easily sell for over twenty million berries."

"Yes it is." The shopkeeper snatched the blade out of Tashigi's hands and passed it back to Zoro. He then pulled out another blade with flower-shaped hilt. "Your sword has been sharpened as for you young man, one hundred thousand berry swords are over in that barrel." Tashigi finally took note of Zoro and her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she went on a tirade about how he didn't know how to treat a blade.

Johnny and Yosaku looked at the woman incredulously. She just insulted Zoro, a man who treated his blade like his very soul. Oh boy, they then looked to Zoro to see his eyes narrowed slightly, yet they didn't show any anger only annoyance.

Then Tashigi mentioned Roronoa Zoro. "I've heard that name a lot." He had to restrain himself from attacking the woman. Her desire to talk eclipsed her resemblance to his childhood friend.

"It's such a shame, isn't it? How all the best blades in the world belong to pirates and bounty hunters? They are not simple weapons, but works of arts that should be cherished." Zoro had to stop himself from groaning as the woman continued to talk. "One day I will collect all the blades and see that they are not used for petty violence."

"So you want to take all the Named Blades? Will you fight me for ownership of this one?" Tashigi shook her head quickly.

Zoro would have said something else had his hand not touched a cursed blade. "No, no, no, no, no. You misunderstand, I don't want to own the blades. I just want to free them." He gripped hold of the katana and looked down at it. It wasn't the beauty of the blade that caught his attention, it was the bloodlust behind it. It instantly tried to take hold of him.

Johnny and Yosaku watched Zoro confusedly before they saw Tashigi pull out the catalogue from before. "Wow! It's the Sandai Kitetsu, a famous blade forged by the legendary Kitetsu. Overall, it should be able to sell for a minimum of thirteen million berries so why is it in this bin. What kind of a scam is that?"

The shopkeeper didn't listen to her as he pointed at Zoro. "Put the sword down, I will not sell that sword!" Zoro looked down at the blade, studying it closely. "I will not sell it, it's…"

"Cursed." Zoro finished and the shopkeeper nodded his head.

"Cursed?" Johnny asked while Yosaku looked equally confused. Zoro and the shopkeeper nodded their head.

"The three blades forged by the Kitetsu are feared because of their great cutting power. However, every swordsmen that wielded has been killed by mysterious means. It is said that each blade contains a demon, which gives the blade power, but the curse comes with it as well." Tashigi had the decency to be ashamed of her accusations.

Zoro continued to stare at the blade before turning to the shopkeeper. "I'll take it."

"Zoro-aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted out in shock.

"I'm sorry sir, but if I give you that blade and it kills you, it'd be like I killed you." The shopkeeper raised a good point, but Zoro simply smirked down at the blade much to the confusion of those watching.

Zoro looked up and stared at the shopkeeper. He knew exactly what the blade needed, a test of strength and will, he needed to show his dominance to gain the blades loyalty. "Let's see which is stronger shall I: my good luck or the blades curse." Before anyone could say anything, Zoro threw the blade into the air and all watched as time seemed to slow down. The blade spinning through the air before falling down straight towards Zoro's outstretched arm.

Known dared breathe as the blade was a mere hairs breadth away from his arm and then it moved around it, as if unwilling to cut him.

Johnny and Yosaku sighed in relief, while the shopkeeper rushed to the back of his shop. He came back with an elegant sword in hand. By this point, they really didn't care to listen for what Tashigi said as she talked about the sword in his hand.

"Though I've only recently met you, I would like you to have this. It's one of the fifty Great Blades, it's a family heirloom, but I want you to have it. Its free of charge, please take it." Zoro hesitated as to allow the shopkeeper time to take back his offer should he change his mind, the man didn't and so he took the blade.

"Thank you." The shopkeeper nodded his head and after Johnny and Yosaku paid for their own swords, they left. Johnny had a single Wakizashi while Yosaku had two katana's.

Tashigi watched them go before she also left, going down the other direction. "Tashigi-sama!" The Master Chief Petty Officer turned around to see a squad of Marines rushing towards her.

"What is it?" She asked as the marines came to a stop in front of her.

The marines stood to attention. "The Straw Hat Pirates have been spotted in the town." Tashigi narrowed her eyes. "We have been sent by Captain Smoker to destroy their pirate ship and we are to inform you that you are to personally bring Roronoa Zoro to justice."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy looked down at the numerous civilians that walked this way and that as they went about their daily lives. It was surprising to see as most civilians he had seen had always been slightly tense, it should be especially so in this village seen as though it one of the islands that lead into the Grand Line and should be brimming with pirates.

Yet, it wasn't.

Shrugging his shoulders, Luffy lay down on the execution platform and placed his hat over his eyes as to cover them from the sun. He hadn't been able to sleep much as he usually would do as he had been getting to know his crew and training them to face the level of pirates in the Grand Line, while each were skilled and could take on numerous lower level pirates themselves, they would find trouble in the more experienced and ruthless pirates.

Still, he had to give himself a pat on the back for his achievements. Each had increased their strength to the point that Usopp and Nami could have fought against Arlong's lieutenants and won, Gin, Johnny and Yosaku could have fought against Arlong himself and managed to hold him off and could potentially beat them, while Sanji and Zoro would destroy him.

"I've finally found you, Straw Hats." An anger filled voice snarled at him. Sitting up, Luffy turned to face the owner of the voice and it took him a few moments to figure out who the person was.

He was slim, but muscular young man that bore a striking resemblance to a clown with blue hair and big red nose that looked like his actual nose. His eyes then turned to the woman beside him and while he was no pervert like Sanji, even he could admire the female form and he knew the woman before him was a real bombshell. The woman was slim and well-endowed just like Nami, black wavy hair and dark green eyes.

Her outfit did little to hide her body as she only wore a bikini top, cowboy hat, tight Capri-length pants and a purple coat draped over her shoulders. To finish off her outfit, she wore a pearl necklace around her neck.

Luffy scratched his face with a sheepish smile on his face, something that made the woman blush. "Who are you?" The man face dropped before shooting to his feet with his right fist shaking in anger.

"I am Buggy the Clown!" The now named Buggy shouted out as the woman beside him giggled. Luffy paid the man no heed and turned to face the woman.

"And you are?" Luffy asked.

The woman blushed and cupped her cheek with one hand. "Alvida." She answered and there was silence as an image of a very fat woman wielding a mace appeared in his mind. Then he looked at her more closely before his mind once again went back to the woman.

"Ehhhh!" He shouted in shock. "H-how…w-what…"

"I ate the _Sube-Sube no Mi (Slip-Slip Fruit)_." Luffy nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, cool." Reacting quickly, Luffy performed a quick handspring as to avoid the knives that embedded themselves in the ground where he once was. "That's not very nice, you know?" Luffy said as he turned to face the owner of the blades. Buggy.

Buggy simply growled and threw a few more at him. Alvida gasped in shock when they were about to strike Luffy before there was a blur of movement followed by the clang of metal striking metal. The blades fell to the ground as Luffy stood there with his cutlass held in his right hand, the tip mere inches off the ground.

"No need to be jealous that I was having a conversation with a hot woman that is way out of your league." Despite Buggy been their captain, some of his crewmembers let out a few chuckles at his words. Buggy didn't find it amusing at all as he pulled out more weapons, holding the four knives in between the gaps of his fingers.

 _"Bara-Bara Ho kirihanashi (Split-Split Cannon Dismember)!"_ He shouted as his hand along with a third of his arm shot towards Luffy who in turn, back flipped off the execution platform, before backpedalling as the arm continued towards him.

It got so boring that as he was running backwards, Luffy began to whistle a jolly tune. Buggy growled in anger and launched the same technique with his other hand, yet Luffy continued to expertly dodge the knives whenever they got to close.

Growing annoyed with how easy it was, Luffy waited for the perfect moment and he manoeuvred the left hand with the flat edge of his blade, straight into the right hand and then kicked it away instantly. He remembered from Zoro's fight with the man that despite his great skill with _Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)_ , it still took Buggy a half a second - more depending on how many body parts were unattached - to take control of them.

"Yo, Alvida!" He shouted towards the woman before once again avoiding the newly formed hands once more. "How about you join my crew?"

Alvida looked at him confusion. She didn't quite understand why he would want her on his crew, he was friends with Coby and she had terrified him continuously for her own amusement. So why did he want her to join his crew. "Why?!" She shouted her question as the pirate crew looked at her in shock.

"You can't really think of accepting this clown's proposal." The last word made Alvida blush, it seemed that after her defeat at Luffy that she had become enamoured with him, or at the very least infatuated.

Buggy screamed in fright when Luffy appeared before him in a show of speed that he hadn't seen since his time as a member of the Pirate Kings past. "Look who's talking, clown." Luffy replied blandly before punching him in the stomach throwing the man backwards. "So how about it?" Alvida looked from the shaky form of Buggy who now had both of his arms and then to the grinning Luffy.

He was strong, far stronger than her or anyone in the East Blue, _'and handsome as well.'_ She thought while licking her lips as she took in Luffy's muscled and toned figure. Smirking, Alvida moved forwards towards Luffy, the pirates of the Buggy-Alvida alliance watched in expectation as they waited for Alvida to attack Luffy.

Instead, she stood beside Luffy and turned to face her former comrades. "I'll deal with Buggy, he's been annoying me for a while." She then turned to face Luffy. "If that's alright with you, Luffy-kun?"

Smirking, Luffy waved his hand in the pirate captain's direction. "By all means." With a coy smile on her face that melted the hearts of the pirates, she walked forwards and brandished a mace from nowhere. Seeing this, Buggy growled and turned to his crewmembers.

"Get out there and destroy his ship and his crew!" The pirates shouted their agreement and rushed off towards the ports. Luffy went to rush after them and managed to take out three pirates before a stream of smoke rushed past his face and a Jitte shot out. Reacting quickly, Luffy parried the strike and jumped backwards as to avoid the strike.

Luffy watched as the smoke slowly formed into a man and he realised that the man had a Logia-Type Devil Fruit. "So, who are you?" He took note of the man's marine like outfit.

"Marine Captain, Smoker." The man said as he gripped his Jitte tightly. _"Howaito Auto (White Out)!"_ From his hands, smoke was released and shot towards Luffy. The quick utilisation of _Soru (Shave)_ allowed him to avoid the smoke and after channelling _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ into his blade and slashed at Smoker.

Smoker stood confidently as the blade reached him before gasping in shock and pain when it cut through him

Stumbling backwards, Smoker touched the cut on his chest with his free hand and looked down at his hands to see blood coating them. _'What?! How?!'_ He looked back up to Luffy and had to restrain his anger at the fact that Luffy hadn't capitalised on the opening.

Gripping his Jitte tightly, Smoker prepared himself while internally grateful that the cut was only shadow and didn't restrict his movements.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

In the middle of the street, a few yards away from Luffy and Smoker, a hooded figure watched as Luffy easily cut Smoker. Despite most of his face shrouded in shadows, anyone looking at him would easily see the smirk on his face.

 _'You've grown strong, Luffy.'_ The man thought before closing his eyes. _'And you've surrounded yourself with strong friends.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Sanji sighed as he passed the remaining barrel to Usopp. They had been going back and forth from the ship to the shops with him holding more of the produce than Usopp, but the extra hand definitely sped up the process.

"Stop right there, "Black Leg" Sanji, "The King of Snipers" Usopp!" The two Straw Hat Pirates in question turned to face the owner of the voice and saw Marine Lieutenant Fullbody stood before them with knuckle dusters on his fists with a large group of marines behind him.

Placing the barrels on the ground, Sanji turned to face Usopp. "Go back to the ship, I'll deal with him." Usopp looked between the two for a moment.

"Alright." With that, Usopp rushed towards the ship with his barrels in arm. The marines charging after him under the orders of Fullbody, all the while Sanji and the lieutenant remained untouched as they stared at one another.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Sanji relaxed his body. "You really want to do this again, haven't I kick your ass enough already?" Fullbody grit his teeth in anger as he got into a boxing fighting stance.

"That was nothing more than a fluke, this time I will kick your ass." Sanji snorted at the unimaginative comeback before having to quickly weave in and out of Fullbody's strikes. They were fast and from the displacement of the air, they were powerful as well. No matter, compared to Luffy and Zoro who were monsters in their own right, he might as well be fanning him.

Just as Fullbody went for a straight jab, Sanji lashed out with a kick to his midsection sending him skidding backwards. Placing his foot back on the ground slowly, as to taunt his opponent, Sanji used pure physical speed to appear almost instantly in front of Fullbody.

It was only pure instinct that allowed him to raise his arms into the air, but even then, the strength behind the roundhouse kick sent him skidding across the ground before he was picked off the ground and sent flying a few more feet.

Sanji watched him coolly as he turned to watch as Fullbody got to his feet, his hands slightly twitching from the pain caused by his kicks. _'Shit! That kick nearly broke my arm!'_ Fullbody looked at Sanji in anger. _'There's no way he became this powerful in such a short time. Is there?'_ The chef gave the Lieutenant no time to think as he went on the offensive.

Fullbody, a man who relied on getting up close and battering his opponent into submission with powerful punches found himself quickly overwhelmed by the barrage of fast and equally powerful kicks. The range of his kicks easily kept Fullbody at bay while forcing the man to give ground that he really didn't want to give, but was unable to stop himself from giving. That was, unless he decided to take ta large amount of punishment just to get in close and personal, something he was hesitant to do.

Sanji must have noticed this as his kicks increased speed and ferocity. His body fluidly flowing from torso height to all sorts of levels that ranged from the ground all the way to been in the air and aiming at his head.

The acrobatics involved further put Fullbody on the back foot as more and more attacks were getting through his guard. Lucky for him however, they weren't doing that much damage due to them only clipping him. With a roar, Fullbody reckless threw a punch that surprisingly, got through Sanji's attacks and went straight towards him. The marines eyes widened I shocked delight before narrowing in anger as Sanji manoeuvred his knee in the direction of the strike and took the attack without a flinch.

The two fighters put some distance between them, both were slightly out of breath, with Fullbody more so than Sanji.

"Seems you were right, last time was a fluke." Fullbody looked at the chef in questioning. "You are far more skilled than I thought, but it's still not enough." The marine didn't know what happened, but something overcame Sanji, something that made him nervous. "You threaten my crew and our ship, I'll start taking you seriously from here on out."

That admission gave Fullbody the chills, but he squared his shoulder and prepared himself. He just knew that there last bout was simply a warm up for the chef, now the real fight would begin.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Nami had arrived back at the ship after around an hour after their arrival at Loguetown. Despite the large amount of shops, none really had anything she needed and so she had gone sightseeing before returning to the ship.

Like she had expected, Gin had been asleep, a quick kick to the man's shin woke him up instantly. Now here they sat well, Gin was sat drinking beer while Nami was leaning on the side of the ship as she looked out into the town for any sight of the rest of the crew. Sanji and Usopp had been the only two she had seen since their arrival here due to the fact that they had to keep coming back to drop of the large amount of supplies.

Putting it into the hull had been Gins job.

"Usopp's back." Gin sighed as he finished off his beer, wiping some of the liquid from around his mouth with the back of his hand. "He seems to be running." Raising one eyebrow, Gin moved forwards and looked towards Usopp. "Shit! Marines!"

The two froze for barely a second before springing into action. Nami quickly grabbing hold of her new and improved bo-staff, something she now called, the Clima-tact. So far she only had one use for it, something that Usopp designed himself, but she planned to create more techniques to use.

"Usopp! Hurry your ass up!" Gin shouted as he gripped his cannonball-Tonfa's tightly. While he couldn't use Haki like the rest of the crew, he was easily the fourth strongest member of the crew.

As soon as Usopp crossed the threshold of the ship, Nami called out her attack. _"Torun_ _ē_ _do Tenpo (Tornado Tempo)!"_ Her form shot through the droves of marines and she appeared on the opposite end of them, while there was a large hole in their ranks as a result of the marines once been there been launched in all directions.

Smirking, Nami connected the three parts that made up her Clima-Tact and turned to face the marines. There was a few explosions at those at the front, no doubt because Usopp used a _Kayaku Boshi (Gunpowder Star)_.

"Come on then boys, don't be shy." She said flirtatiously gaining a few love struck gazes before she shot forwards. Her bo-staff slamming into marine after marine. She may not have any skill in _Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)_ , but she had been working on her own physical strength and trying to gain a grasp of _Tekkai (Iron Body)_ , though the latter hadn't been working at all.

That didn't mean that Nami didn't pack a punch, something the marines found out the hard way.

Back with Usopp, he instantly began firing three _Kayaku Boshis (Gunpowder stars)_ at the front of the marines before firing normal pellets at them. Each one were aimed at the heads of those in the blind spots of Nami and Gin, who was also engaging in a fight against a smaller group of marines that had turned up mere seconds after Nami commenced the battle.

He was slamming his Tonfa's into a different marine, many of the strikes would cause a marine to slam into a group of marines knocking them to the ground unconscious. In his time training, Gin had been mainly working on physical strength and speed, along with the _Rokushiki (Six Powers)_ while occasionally working on his Haki training.

Out of everyone in the crew, only the monster trio had him beat when it came to the _Rokushiki (Six Powers)_. He was able to use _Rankyaku (Tempest Kick)_ , _Soru (Shave)_ and _Tekkai (Iron Body)_.

Luffy however, had warned the crew against using them unless faced against an opponent they couldn't beat without Haki. According to him, it would keep them from gaining too much attention from the World Government as well as the some of the stronger pirates in the Grand Line.

Still, using his dramatically increased physical strength and speed to take care of numerous marines - something he had been unable to do when a member of the Don Krieg Armada – was a real eye-opener to the strength one person could truly gain.

Smirking, he looked around to see that the marines had formed a tight circle in the centre of the triangle that was formed from Usopp, Nami and himself. Strewn across the ground were the multiple unconscious bodies of the marines they had defeated. It was a far better feeling than seeing cowering civilians, too weak to defend themselves.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The three swordsmen of the Straw Hat Pirates walked down the streets. Their swords and intimidating figures did gain a few wary glances, but pirates were quite common in this town and it was only a matter of time before they were captured by the marines.

Speaking of which, the three had felt two large groups fast approaching them. As soon as they reached a three way junction, they came into view. Coming from the right – the direction they just came from – was a large group of marines with one Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi at the front. On the opposite side – coming from the direction of the execution platform – was a large group of pirates and smack dab in the middle of the two groups, was where they stood.

"This is a fine mess we got ourselves into, isn't it?" Johnny slightly drew his blade as to show the gleaming metal, Yosaku did the same with his two blades.

Zoro grunted as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Seems that way." Zoro then began walking down the other path. "Come on, I doubt they've recognised us."

"That's him!" One of the marines started, causing Johnny and Yosaku to turn and see them pointing at Zoro.

"Eh, Zoro-aniki." Yosaku called out.

"Ma'am! That's Roronoa Zoro!" One marine shouted.

"It's "Flash Blade" Johnny!" A pirate also shouted out.

It was another marine that shouted out Yosaku's title. "And "Double Blade" Yosaku!"

Zoro came to a stop and drew Wado Ichimonji as he turned to stand back in the centre, Johnny and Yosaku also joining him, their blades free and gripped in hand. The group of pirates and marines gripped their swords and guns tightly.

"Roronoa Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku and pirates. Under the authority of Captain Smoker and the World Government, I order you to surrender or we will use lethal force." It was an old saying that had long since been forgotten by the marines, none caring about giving pirates a second chance.

"Fuck off!" There was a few more crude words and phrases at the marines.

"Men, get them!" Tashigi shouted and the marines charged forwards, the Buggy and Alvida Pirates doing the same. As to avoid been caught in the crossfire, the three Straw Hat Pirates jumped onto a nearby roof and looked down to see the bloodbath forming in the streets. Marine and pirate alike been struck down by sword or bullet, some getting knocked unconscious by a butt of the gun and then trampled to death.

It was Johnny who first brought up the missing Master Chief Petty Officer. "Wait, where is that Tashigi woman?" Yosaku also looked around, but Zoro turned to look to the left to see Tashigi stood with sword pointed towards the ground.

"I'm right here, pirate scum." She spat out.

Zoro spared the two a glance. "Deal with them lot down there and then go find Luffy." He ordered as the two nodded their heads before leaping down into the fray. Despite been outnumbered, the two made quick work of the remaining men. All the while, Zoro stared at the woman with a frightening resemblance to his childhood friend.

"You do not use your other two swords." She noticed and Zoro looked down at them.

"I won't need them to end this fight." Tashigi's mouth twitched in anger before she shot forwards. While surprised at her speed, it did nothing to stop him from easily parrying her blade before he had to quickly block her return swing. The two were locked in a clash of steel before breaking apart. "You are far more skilled than I initially thought." Then he went on the offensive and nearly knocked her off the building. "But it's not enough."

Gritting her teeth, Tashigi went back on the offensive. Although she had great skill, Zoro was faster, stronger, more experienced and all-round better fighter than Tashigi.

As he parried another strike, he could see why Luffy and Mihawk loved to play with their opponents so much. It not only drove their opponents to fight and harder and stronger than before, but to also test their own skills. By simply using a fraction of their power, they tested their skill and improved it at the same time.

"Argh! Fight me seriously!" Tashigi raged as she finally reached her breaking point.

Zoro smirked at her. "Not yet." He sensed that Johnny and Yosaku were nearing Luffy's location. Just as soon as they reached Luffy, Zoro went on the offensive. His blade cutting through the air and colliding with Tashigi's own blade. The impact caused sent her skidding backwards till her heels nearly went to over the edge. To avoid been knocked off the building, she fell backwards and stabbed her blade into it as to slow her decent.

Landing in a crouch position, Tashigi looked up at the roof with a deep cut in the building and Zoro nowhere in sight. "Where are you looking?" Tashigi gasped in shock and spun round only for the handle of the blade to slam against her face and knock her to the ground. She knew what was coming next, but as time went by, death never claimed her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that Zoro was nowhere to be seen. She was just sat on the street with dead and unconscious forms of the pirates and marines. _'Roronoa Zoro.'_ She clenched her fist tightly. _'Why didn't you kill me?'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy parried a strike from Smoker's Jitte and then slashed at the smoke in the air. Despite him been in smoke form, it only resulted in minor scratches. Still, this had become a recurring theme throughout the fight. Smoker would occasionally use one of his Devil Fruit attacks and Luffy would easily escape before returning to dodging, deflecting and blocking Smoker's Jitte, while slashing at the smoke.

Feeling Smoker's body partially form behind him, Luffy jumped into the air while spinning around, his leg swinging outwards and colliding with Smoker's face.

His body along with the rest of the smoke collided with a nearby building and created a large hole in it. Landing on the ground gracefully, Luffy looked down at the body with a grin. "It's been fun, Smoker!" Luffy said as the captain finally gave into unconsciousness. Then he turned to face the hooded figure. "Nice to see you, dad."

The figure pulled down his hood revealing Monkey D. Dragon to the world. Well, only Luffy because he was the only in the streets that could identify him.

Dragon smiled at his son before he then looked up to the sky. "You should go now, a storms coming." Luffy nodded his head with a smile.

"Luffy-aniki!" The young man in question turned to face his crewmates, Johnny and Yosaku to see them running towards him.

He turned back and saw that his father had gone. "Nice to see you too, son." He whispered back sarcastically before grinning at his crewmates. "Sup guys, guess you had some problems too, huh?" He asked after seeing the blood on their blades.

"Yea, just a little bit." Yosaku replied.

Johnny on the other hand was looking around for any sign of an attacker. "Come on Luffy-aniki, we gotta go before anything happens to the Going Merry." Luffy continued to grin.

"One minute, our new crewmate is gonna join us any second now." As soon as he said that, he turned to see Alvida walking towards them. Johnny and Yosaku's jaws dropped in shock as a blush stained their cheeks. "Yo, Alvida. How'd it go?"

"Buggy managed to escape, Luffy-kun." There was quite a few bruises and scratches with her clothes slightly worse for wear than before. "He was as strong as I imagined, but far more cunning then I gave him credit for."

"What'd you expect, he was a member of the Gol D. Roger's crew." That admission got shocked looks from the three other members of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Seriously, Buggy the Clown?" Yosaku asked questioningly.

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "I remember hearing about him, out of the top pirate captains in the East Blue, he is by far the weakest of them all, but like you said, the most cunning."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Fullbody gasped in as much air as he could as he collapsed to his knees. Just like he had expected, the moment Sanji got serious he was completely destroyed, unable to do anything as Sanji repeatedly kicked at him. His legs breaking through Fullbody's defences like they weren't even there.

"I admit, you lasted longer than I expected." Sanji said while lighting a cigarette." It's been fun, but I gotta go." After picking up the barrels, Sanji disappeared with the use of _Soru (Shave)_.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Luffy looked down at his crew, they each took Alvida's entry in varying ways. Usopp had acted similar to Johnny and Yosaku before the three had simply shrugged it off and accepted her easily. Zoro didn't pay her much attention nor did Gin, who simply ogled her for a few moments before going back to normal. Sanji, well he was acting exactly like everyone had expected and Nami had been downright hostile towards the woman, something that had been returned in kind.

"Let's party!" Sanji exclaimed as he poured everyone a large mug of beer. Each took one and stood around the barrel of beer. Each cheered and took a large gulp, but before they could continue, Luffy interrupted by proclaiming his dream.

"I'm sure most of you know by now, but I dream of becoming the future Pirate King and finding One Piece." Luffy said and the rest caught on.

"To become the Strongest Swordsmen in the world." Zoro said.

"To find All Blue." Sanji went next.

"To become a brave warrior of the seas!" Usopp proclaimed dramatically.

"For me and Yosaku to become the greatest swordsmen duo in the world." Johnny said and his partner nodded his head in agreement.

"You got that right." Both shared a smirk.

"To draw a map of the entire world." Nami glared at Alvida, something returned with a cocky smirk.

"To become known as the most beautiful woman in the world." Sanji stared at the woman with hearts in his eyes, something that gained a mix of annoyed and amused looks from his crewmates.

"To stand on Raftel." Gin was the final one to go and with their dreams said clearly for everyone to see, they began partying well into the night.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know what you did and didn't like so that I can make it more enjoyable for you as a reader for next time. Also if you're confused about certain bits, ask them and I will answer as best I can unless they are purposely kept secret. Once again, thank you for ready and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
